Surviving
by xxxviolentdarkknightxxx
Summary: 2 yrs after season 1. The world is in ruins after a virus outbreak, now Skye must survive and at the same time, she must protect the people she cares about. Along the way she will face new challenges, physical and emotional. Loyalties and Love will be tested. Will Skye survive in this new world?
1. The Beginning of The End

**I got inspired to do this when I played The Last of Us. And I just love Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so much. So I combined these two into one FF. **

**So if you've never played The Last of Us this is how it goes - The Last of Us starts of in the present time with the main character, Joel. A virus leaks out into the world and turns people into crazy (zombie-like) killers. **

**Then it goes 20 years later and most of the world is in ruins. The (zombie-like) things are still about and whats left of man kind are living on the outside or living in small quarantine zones dotted around the country.**

**Theres a group called the Fireflies who are anti-government. **

**Joel has to escort a girl across the country, called Ellie, to the Fireflies because she is immune to the virus and is the way to a cure. Stuff goes down and all that and it is a really good game. **

**But what if instead of Ellie it was Skye?**

**The team will be in this (even Ward). I might alter the storyline.**

**So it's 2 years later and the team has scattered. And we don't know where they are. **

**Warning - Spoilers for The Last of us!**

**I really hope something good is in the making here. Well here we go! :S xoxo**

Skye didn't want to go with Joel but she had no choice. As Marlene told her, she was humanity's last chance.

"Take her to the North Tunnel and wait for me there", Tess said, whispering to Joel in the corner.

"Marlene-" I started.

"No more talking," Marlene said, her hand on her wound.

Joel turned around and walked towards Skye, "Stay close and don't run off."

Skye and Joel left. Joel took her to a building next to the wall that contained the city's inhabitants.

Joel lied down on the couch.

"What are you doing," Skye asked standing by the closed door.

"Killing time," Joel said, closing his eyes getting ready to sleep.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Joel said, his eyes still closed.

Skye walked past him, "Your watch is broken."

Skye sat down in the chair next to the window.

She didn't know that, that exact watch was a present from his daughter Sarah, who died in the outbreak, 2 years ago.

Joel had a intesting history. He was a smuggler along with Tess, his partner.

As Skye sat on the chair by the window, she gazed out. The building was right next to the wall. Past the wall was collapsed buildings. It was darker than she expected.

Skye also had an intresting story, she used to be a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D until the whole HYRDA thing and then the outbreak. When the outbreak happened she and the team were seperated. She doesn't even know if their alive.

She was startled by Joel, who was mumbling in his sleep. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she listened a bit until she fell asleep.

1 hour later...

Skye woke up to find Joel still asleep.

A few minutes later he woke up again.

He sat up on the couch.

"You mumble in your sleep," Skye said, looking out the window.

"Mmhm," was all he said.

"I hate bad dreams."

"Yeah, me too."

"I've never been this close before, to the outside." She got up and so did Joel. " It can't be worse than it is here right?" She asked.

Tess came in. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Joel said.

They went into a elevator and started to talk.

"If they want you smuggled," Tess said, "then you must be pretty important. You some big-wigs daughter or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Tess and Joel still didn't know the truth about her and to Skye, that was a victory

They went out of the city past the wall. They encountered some infected but Joel and Tess were too good and killed them off. They were fine, for now.

They were seeking past some guards, when they got caught.

"Don't do anything stupid," the guard said to Skye, pointing her gun at her. "On your knees."

They did what they were told.

"You'll scan them, I'll call them in." The guard said to the other.

The guard started talking through the radio while the other were scanning them to see if they were infected. First Tess then Joel but when he took Skye's reading, she stabbed him in the leg and Tess and Joel finshied them off.

"I thought we were going to hold them up or something," Skye said breathing heavily.

Joel picked up the scanner. "What?" He whispered to himself.

Tess took the scanner from him.

"Marlene set us up?" Joel said, looking at Skye."Why are we smuggling a infected girl?"

**I'll end it there for now if you want more, tell me. You probably know what the next scenes gonna look like. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	2. Died or Left

**Well here we go the next one!**

"I'm not infected." Skye said.

"No, then was this lying then." Joel threw the scanner down.

"I can explain."

"You better do it fast." Tess had her gun by her side.

Skye rolled up her sleeve to show her bite.

"Look at this." She said.

"I don't care how you got infected." Joel said

"It's three weeks old."

"No." Tess said. "Everyone turned within 2 days, so you stop bullshitting."

"It's three weeks, I swear. Why would Marlene set you up?" Skye asked.

Joel and Tess looked at each other.

"I ain't buying it." Joel said.

Tess was about to say something, but then she got interupted by the upcoming guards.

"Run!" Joel shouted as he spotted them.

"Come on," Tess half lead half dragged Skye away.

They found a safe hiding place.

"What was the plan," Tess said."After we delivered you to the firelies, what then?"

"She said they have their own little quarantine zone, with doctors... who are still trying to find a cure."

"We heard that before Tess... Huh." Joel said.

"She said that...that I was some solution to finding a vancine," Skye answered.

"Oh... Jesus." Joel said unconvinced.

"Hey fuck you man I didn't ask for this." Skye had had enough of it.

"Me neither." Joel said."Tess what the hell are we doing here?"

"What if its true Joel," Tess said.

"I can't believe you right now."

"What IF Joel? Let's just finish this."

And with that they left to the capitol building.

They ran into more infected and guards. They decided to go to the tops of the buildings to be safer.

Joel took a plank and made it land on the other roof.

"Now be careful..." Joel said but Skye interupted him.

"Pfft," she walked over the plank like it was nothing.

From there you could see the capitol building and behind it was a beautiful sunset. Apart from the overgrowing plants and fallen buildings it was perfect.

The view reminded her of a memory of her old team members. Her thinking of them made her laugh, all the times she and FitzSimmons had been messing around The Hub after the whole Hydra thing. And thinking about Hydra sent a shiver down her spine. S.H.I.E.L.D. = Team mates and team mates = Hyrda and Hydra = Ward.

Now, 2 years later, it seems like a dream, something she made up in her head.

Her thoughts were interuppted by Joel who was now standing next to her.

"Is this everything you were hoping for?" Joel asked her, referring to what she said at the tiny apartment.

"The politics are out but... you can't deny that view though." Skye said her eyes glued onto the scene in front of her.

"Come on, lets go." Tess said.

Joel smiled at what Skye had said. It reminded him of his daughter, Sarah.

"We're almost there. Lets just focus." Tess said to Joel.

"Yes ma'am," Joel said, clearly annoyed.

After a few more close calls with the infected and guards they made it to the Capitol building but only to find, everyone dead.

"No. No no no no no." Tess said, checking to see if anyone was alive.

Joel looked at Skye then watched Tess.

"Maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going." Tess started looking through the bloody, dead bodie's pockets. "Did Marlene tell you where this place was," she asked Skye.

"She only said it was someplace out west." Skye answered.

"Tess, how far are we going to take this," Joel said firmly.

"As far as it needs to go," Tess said desperatly.

"It is over Tess!" Joel shouted. "Let's just go home."

"I can't. This is my last stop." Tess said.

"Wha-"

"Oh my god," Skye caught on. "She's infected."

Joel turned to Tess.

After a few moments of silence Joel finally has the courage to say something.

"Let me see it," he said.

"Joel-" She started before he interuppted her.

"Show it to me," he said more firmly.

Tess quickly pull down the corner of her shirt to reveal her collarbone which had a nasty looking bite on it. Where the infected bit her, it was a light reddish-green. Around the outside of it, it was red and dried blood had covered a part of her skin.

"Christ," Joel said disbelieving.

"Oops right," she said, cleary annoyed.

She walked her to Skye and lifted up her sleeve to show Skye's, small bite which looked more like a invisible scar compared to Tess' bite.

"This is three weeks," Tess pointed to Skye's bite. She walked closer to Joel, dragging Skye along with her. "I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse. This is fucking real Joel."

In great timeing, patrol cars turned up at the front of the building.

Tess let go of Skye and ran over to the window to get a better view of the patrol.

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

Tess ran back over to the others.

"You need to take her to the fireflies." Tess said to Joel."Tommy will know where to take her."

"No, no." Joel didn't like to talk about his brother."No, that was you crusade."

Tess took her gun out." I can buy you some time, but you need to get the hell out."

"No way." Joel said.

Tess walked over to Joel. "Don't let me become one of those things."

"I can fight," Joel said, unwilling to leave.

"No! Just go!" Tess pushed him back. "Just fucking go." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Skye pleaded."I didn't mean for any of this."

"Skye," Joel said."you get ready to haul ass."

He took Skye and left.

Tess didn't last very long but she made time for Skye and Joel to escape.

They finally lost sight of the patrol and rested.

"Look about Tess-" Skye wanted to apologize for what happened but he cut her off.

"Lets set some ground rules here," Joel didn't continue until he has Skye's attenion."You dont mention Tess...Ever. And dont tell people about your... condition, they'll think you crazy or try to kill you. And lastly if I tell you to do something you do it."

"Okay," Skye whispered looking down and play with her fingernails.

"Repeat it," Joel made sure she heard every bit of it.

Skye looked up at him and said firmly, "What you say goes."

"Good." He said convinced.

They set off on their journey to find Tommy. He lived on the other side of the country. So for the next 3 months they helped each other. They got into more situations. Some violent others emotional. Near the end of their journey Joel started to warm up to Skye. Especially when they met Harry and Sam.

They were brothers. Harry was the eldest. He looked after Sam and would do anything to protect him. Harry was about Skye's age and Sam was only 14.

They started to work together and then, Sam got bit.

No one knew about it until he turned.

It was early in the morning and Skye went to go make him up. Then he attacked her. Harry didn't let Joel get his gun. But when Sam almost overpowered Skye, Harry shot his brother, killing him.

Harry didn't know what to do, so just after Sam died, Harry shot himself.

Joel and Skye were in shock and Skye did her best to keep her emotions in check. Just like Agent May to her when she was training Skye.

Joel finally gave Skye a gun to help protect herself. Skye reminded Joel of his daughter so much, so her took it apon himself to protect her. Skye felt safe with Joel. They had each other's backs.

October

"We're almost there," Joel said. He knew Skye was tired.

They've been walking for 4 days, only stopping when it got dark.

They reached a entrance to a camp, but it didn't go unnoiticed by the camp members.

People with guns guarded with camp's walls. But they wernt soliders.

The men and women pointed their guns to Skye and Joel.

"State your business here," came a females voice.

Skye pointed her gun to the women.

"Tell the girl to put the gun down," the women said.

"Skye do as the lady says." Joel said and Skye did as she was told.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here," she said.

"We're just passing by." Joel said.

"It's fine Maria! Let them in," came a males voice from behind the gate.

"You know them?" Maria said to the man.

"I know him," and with that the gate opened to reveal Joel's brother.

It was revealed that Maria was Tommy's wife. They invited Joel and Skye in. It was a small village with many people inside.

Joel didn't want to do this but he did. When he and Tommy were alone he asked Tommy to take Skye to the fireflies.

"What's going on," Skye asked Joel when she saw Tommy and Maria talking. "What are they talking about?"

"I'll fill you later," Joel said, cross armed.

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"I'll tell you later."

And with that Skye left Joel's side, stole one of the horses and went out of the camp.

Joel didn't know she left until Tommy got notified one of the horse's was stollen by Skye.

Joel and Tommy left to go find Skye. Joel found her at one of the abanded cabins in the woods.

They spotted her horse and Joel entered the cabin. "Skye!" When there was no answer he shouted her name again.

"Up here!" Skye answered.

Joel went upstairs to find Skye sitting at the windowsill in one of the bedrooms, reading a old diary.

"It's funny reading this. When the only thing girls worried about was boys and which shirt goes with which skirt. Its weird." Skye carried on reading.

"Come on lets go," Joel said about to leave.

"No," he heard her voice from behind him.

"I dont want to go with Tommy." She heard Tommy and Joel talking earlier. She went to comfront him, but waited for him to tell her the truth. But he didn't so she left.

"What do you want from me," Joel said, turning to Skye.

She got up. " I want you to amitd that you wanted to get rid of me this whole time."

"Tommy knows this place better than I do." He said.

"Bullshit," Skye said.

"I trust him better than I trust myself," He said. He didn't want to be the cause of her death. It would kill him if the past repeated itself.

"Is that it! I'm not Sam! I can't get infected!" She shouted.

"We'll continue this conversation when we get back." He turned to leave.

"I'm not her you know," Skye said her voice soft and smooth.

He turned to her. "What?"

"Maria told me about Sarah and I'm sorry but your not the only one who has lost someone before."

He walked a little closer. "You dont know anything about loss," he said his voice turned down.

"Everyone that I've cared about has either died or left me!" Skye said. "Everyone, fucking except for you," she pushed him back. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Your right," he said. "Your not my daughter and I'm definetly not your dad."

Tommy interupted them and they left.

Skye walked ahead of them to her horse.

"You need any help," Tommy asked.

"I got it," Skye said just barely a whisper. She pushed heself up and slowly, with her horse walked off.

Joel regretted what he said. He kept playing that part in his mind.

_"Everyone that I've cared about has either died or left me!" Skye said. "Everyone, fucking except for you."_

They reached a cliff where you could see the entire village.

No one said a thing.

"Skye," Joel said breaking the silence. "Give your horse back to Tommy. I might hang on to this one."

Skye smiled to herself, unmounted her horse and gave the reins to Tommy.

"Sorry I stole your horse," she said.

"Lets talk about this first," Tommy said to Joel.

Joel helped Skye up onto his horse. "You know me, my minds made up. Wheres this lab of theirs?"

"Colarado university."

"Go big-horns," he smiled.

"Its in the science block. It looks like a giant mirror you cant miss it."

"Thank you, Tommy." Joel said.

"Come back any time," Tommy smiled and with that they left.

**Ok your gonna have to bare with me. The team will be back soon. So just wait until then. Thanks for all the support! xoxo**


	3. Tiny pieces

**Alright dont worry I'm almost done their journey. She's gonna see the team soon. So dont worry. Heres the next part!**

After days of horse back and walking they finally made it to colarado. None of them mentioned the arguement they had at the cabin. Its was like it never happened.

They made it to the university, but yet again, everyone was dead or gone.

They found a recorder and listened to it.

"If your listening to this I'm dead and everyone is gone," came the voice.

Joel and Skye looked at each other.

Joel skipped along the tape.

"If your looking for the fireflies they left to Salt Lake City."

Suddenly there was a shouting noise comming from one of the rooms.

Joel looked outside to find hunters (a.k.a bandits) entering the building.

They crept out the room and headed for the exit.

One of the hunters caught Skye and put his arm over her neck and the other held a knife to her throat.

"Let her go," Joel said pointing a gun at the man.

Skye struggled against the man's strong grip.

Joel was about to shoot when another hunter tackled him and they fell out of the window. It was a 20 ft drop but when he landed a metal pipe pierced his chest, just below the ribs to the very left.

Skye elbowed the man and the man fell backwards and his his head against a desk.

"Joel!" She shouted. He was still alive but just barely.

Skye slowly jamp down and when to help Joel. She rushed to his side.

"Move," he said and shot 2 guys that were about to attack him.

"I'm gonna pull you up," Skye said. "On 3. 1...2...3."

Joel groaned in pain as Skye lifted him up from the metal pole.

"Get the door," he said covering his wound.

Skye did as she was told and helped him out of the university. She skillfully killed the hunters trying to kill them. They got to the horse and Skye helped Joel on.

The edges of Joel's vision started to blacken and he went unconsious. He fell of the horse and Skye rushed to his side.

"Joel!" Was all he heard before he went fully unconsious.

December

This winter was cold and dark.

The snow fell rapidly last week. Now it stopped but during the night theres always a strong storm.

For the past 2 months Skye has kept Joel alive but just barely. After he fell unconsious she took him to a abandoned holiday village with lots of cabins. During the past few month Joel has been drifting in and out of consiouses.

Skye took it apon herself to go hunting for food. In the cabin she found a bow and arrow and took that to help.

She went into the woods and started to stalk a big deer and shot it with her bow.

She smiled to herself and knew Coulson would be proud of her if he was here.

She quickly pushed back the memory of her team. When she thought of them it brought happiness and saddness. She wish they were here to help her but for now she was by herself.

Skye never really thought about this whole cure thing. What it would mean for her and the world. She had her doubts. But she never really thought it through.

Skye was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Without hesitation she aimed her bow in the direction of the noise.

"Come out!" She shouted.

2 men revealed themselves from the tree line.

One was about 50, the same age of Joel and the other man looked like he was in his 30s.

They were ruf looking but they didn't look infected.

The older man asked her if they could have the deer she killed in return for something else. Skye took a chance and asked for medicine. He sent the younger man off and waited with her. He revealed his name as David. Suddenly they were attacked by infected. But they killed them off.

They rested and made a fire.

"Your quite handy with a gun," David said warming up by the fire.

"We got lucky," Skye said, sitting down.

"I dont believe in luck, I believe that everything happens for a reason."

Skye looked at David, confused.

"This winter has been especially cruel." David said poking at the fire with a stick. "A couple of weeks ago I sent out a team to look for food. Now, only a few came back."

Skye's guard went up again. She looked at him.

"They said, the others were killed by a crazy man."

Skye shifted.

"And heres the funny part. They said that with the "crazy man" was a girl." He looked at Skye. "Just around your age."

Skye figured out that the team David sent out, was the same team that tried to kill them at the university.

Skye slowly stood up and didn't take her eyes off him.

"Put it down, James," David's companion from earlier was behind Skye pointing a gun at her.

She turned around and aimed her bow at him.

"We can help you," David said.

"I don't need your help," Skye took the medicine and left.

Skye went back to the Cabin and gave Joel the medicine. He was pale and cold. Hopefully the medicine would help him recover. She wrapped up him wound again and checked for any signs of infection. Thankfully there was none. Skye layed down and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Skye woke up to a shout.

She looked out the window and saw men searching the circle of cabins.

_Damn, he must of tracked me._

She took her bow and snuck out of the house. She needed to lead them away from Joel.

She took out as many as possible. She had her sights on one of the hunters. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and she fell unconsious.

But before she did she heard David's voice saying,"I'm just trying to help you."

Then everything went dark.

Skye woke up, dazed, like a really bad hangover. She wiped her face with the palm of her hand.

She jumped when she heard the sound of a knife cutting flesh.

She opened her eyes to see she was in a cell and the scene in front of her was horrifying.

James was chopping up body parts. Human body parts.

_They're fucking cannibals!_

James caught her staring. She moved backwards. The ground was cold and hard.

James smiled then left the room.

Skye got up on her feet. She needed to get out of here. Now.

Skye quickly glanced around and noticed a CCTV camera in the corner of the room. It looked like it was working.

David walked into the room, holding a tray of food.

Skye stepped back.

David slid the tray underneath the cell bars.

"You must be hungry," he said.

Skye didn't answer. She just stood their staring.

"Whats your name," he asked.

Silence.

"Look, if your not going to cooperate I cant tell the others to keep you alive." He said.

"What you gonna do, chop me up into tiny pieces." Skye said, trying to hide how scared she was.

He stepped closer to the cell.

Skye noticed the keys, dangling on his belt. She needed to find a way to get them and run.

"No," he said. "Not you."

She wasn't going to take any of his bullshit.

"Your a fucking animal," she said. Anger started to bubble up inside her.

"Thats funny. How many people did you and your friend kill in that school?" He said trying to prove a point.

"They didn't give us a choice," it came out calmer than she was.

"And you think we have a choice. Inside we're not so different. We both kill to survive." He said. "I can convince the others to let you live."

Skye went closer to the cell door and put her hands on the bars.

"You have heart," he put his hand in hers.

"Oh," she smiled at him and put her and on his.

That smiled quickly vanished and she smacked his hand against the cell, brakking his finger in the process. She reached for the keys but he quickly punched her and she fell to the ground.

She spat out the blood that was in her mouth. Blood started to drip from her nose.

"Your not making this easy kid. What am I suppose to tell the others now." He turned to leave.

"Skye," she said.

"What?" He turned to her.

"You can tell them that, that little girl Skye," she started off calmly then shouted,"Was the one that broke you fucking finger!"

"How did you put it?" He said in a dangerous voice. "Tiny peices?" And with that he left.

**Oh no. Our Skye is in danger! Just wait to the next chapter. Skye's going to go a bit out of character in the next one! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Thank you to everyone who has liked and followed this story! Okay here we go. Lets jump right into it then! xoxo**

Skye woke up to 2 men dragging her out of her cell and laying her on a table covered in dry blood.

The 2 men held her down as David picked up a butchers knife. When he came close she bit him hard on the hand.

He groaned in pain.

"You little bitch," one of the men said.

Skye struggled in their grasp but they were too strong.

David pulled back his arm-

"I'm infected!" Skye shouted.

David stopped. "What?"

"And you are too." Skye tried to distract them."Pull up my sleeve. Look at it!"

"I'll play along," he said. He planted the knife onto the table.

He pulled up her sleeve to reveal her bite which was now healing.

"See!" She said.

"It cant be real," David said.

"It looks pretty fucking real to me," one of the men said.

"She would of turned by now," David said.

Skye took her opening. Skye took the knife and planted it into one of the men's shoulders. She kicked the other one back, and he bashed his head against the floor.

She took the oppertunity and ran for it. David fired a shot at her but missed.

She found a abandoned bar in their camp and hid. She caught her breath.

David came in gun in one hand and a knife the other. Skye hid behind the counter and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Where are you?" David said looking for Skye.

She took a risk and looked around the counter.

David was on the other side of the room with his back to her.

She needed to find a weapon.

She looked around and saw a knife on one of the shelves.

She took one more look at David and ran to the knife.

David saw her run from her hiding place and fired a shot at her, which just missed.

She grabbed the knife and dived to the floor and took cover behind a toppled over table.

"You can run but you cant hide," David said. Now he was just full on crazy.

David fired some more shots. He backed up and knocked over a flame which set the drapes on fire. It quickly spread across the room.

Skye tried to cough up the smoke in her lungs but with no success.

David walked right pass where she was hiding. She took a chance and snuck up behind him. She jamp on him and stabbed him with then knife. He fell back and they both fell unconsious.

Skye woke up on the floor.

Memories hit her like a bullet and she quickly gained consiouses.

She saw the knife underneath the chair. David was still unconsious but alive.

She crawled to the knife. The smoke weakened her.

David slowly got up and spotted Skye crawling.

"Theres no shame in giving up." David said to her once he was on his feet.

But that didn't make Skye give up. It made her more determined than ever.

"No? Ok." David kicked her in the ribs which made her fall on her side.

She quickly started to crawl again to the knife.

She was not going to die here. She needed to live. She was the cure. Mankind needed her. Joel needed her.

David kicked her again, but this time with more force.

He climbed on top of her and started to strangle her.

Skye reached out for the knife. She felt the cold handle in her finger tips. Skye gained the upper hand. She stabbed him in the chest.

But... She didn't stop there.

She stabbed him again, again, again and again.

All of the anger and rage flowed out of her all at once.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Skye!" Came a voice behind her.

"Skye stop!" It was Joel.

He grabbed her from behind.

She tried to push him back, thinking it was another hunter.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Its just me."

"Joel," she gave up.

All of the strength inside of her deflated all at once. She rested against his chest and cried.

"He tried to-" she tried to speak but it was too much.

"I know, baby girl. I know."

March

"We're gonna have to walk from here," Joel said grabbing his and Skye's stuff from the truck.

They were lucky that it broke down just outside Salt Lake City.

They were at the last day of their long journey.

They traveled across the city to find the hospital.

They reached the top of a building to get a better view of the city.

The sun was setting, disappearing behind the mountains.

"Is this everything you were hoping for," Joel said resting his elbows on the balcany wall.

"Well the politics are out, but.." She sighed. "You cant deny that view though."

Joel smiled. It was the exact same thing she said on the first day they met.

"Come on, we better go," Joel said after a few moments of silence.

Joel could see Skye was nervous.

"You know we dont have to do this," Joel turns to Skye. "We can leave now and go back to Tommy's."

"After everything I've done." She shakes her head. "It cant be for nothing."

They leave and make their way to the hospital.

The streets were flooded so they lept to one car to the other.

Suddenly the roof to the bus broke and Joel and Skye fell into the water.

The current pushed them away.

"Joel!" Skye shouted.

Joel took a hold of Skye but then they crashed into more wreckage and they fell unconsious.

Joel woke up in a hospital bed. His vision was blurred at first but then he remembered.

_Skye._

He quickly sat up. But he saw Marlene sitting on a chair by his bed.

She got up. "Your awake. You came all this way."

"Dont thank me. Its was Skye. She fought like hell to get here.

"I see." Marlene said

"Wheres Skye?" Joel asked.

"Dont worry. We got to her just in time." Marlene said.

"Let me see her," Joel said resting his feet on the floor.

"You cant, she's getting prept for surgery."

"Surgery?" Joel asked confused.

"The doctors said that the reason she cant get infected is because the corseps in her brain have mutated. Thats the key to the vaccine."

"But the corseps grow all over the brain," Joel looked up at her.

"Thats right."

"She'll die!"

"But it will be for a good cause." Marlene said."Think about it, Joel. A vaccine."

"Find someone else," Joel said.

"There is no one else," Marlene said. "This is our last hope."

Marlene instructed a solider to escort Joel out of the building. When he was out of sight, Joel pinned the soilder against the wall and pointed the gun at him.

He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Where is the surgery room!" When the solider didnt answer Joel shot him in the leg. "Where is she."

"Room 325," said the soilder before Joel killed him.

Joel entered room 325 and saw Skye unconsious on the table. He quickly picked her up bridal-style and ran for the elevator.

He reached the ground level and there Marlene was waiting for them.

"Are you sure this is what she wants," Marlene gestures towards Skye. "You can still do the right thing here." She puts down her gun.

A slight moan comes from Skye as she awakens from her drugged sleep.

Joel is driving out of the city.

Skye is spread out on the back seat. She puts up her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding sun.

"What happened?" Skye said.

Joel looks at the mirror to look at her. "We found the fireflies."

_"You can still do the right thing here." She puts down her gun._

_Joel shoots her with gun he had in his hand and she falls to the floor._

_Joel opens a car door and lays Skye in the back seat and closes the door._

_He walks over to Marlene who is on her knees, a puddle of blood forming around her._

_"Please," she pleads. " Let me go."_

_"You'll just come after her," Joel then shoots her in the head, killing her._

"Turns out theres alot more just like you, dozens actually. And," He felt bad for lying to her. But he had to. To keep her safe. "They've stopped looking for a cure."

Skye lets out a breath and turns her back on him.

"I'm sorry." Joel said.

April

"Come on, we're almost there," Joel said.

They went into the forest. They decided to go back to Tommy's. But they didn't know what they'd do.

"You know me and Sarah used to take hikes like this," Joel said. "If she was here," he sighed, "I know you 2 would of been good friends."

"I'm sure we would be," Skye said.

They reached the cliff that they were on a few months ago that showed the view of the whole village.

"Wow look down there," Skye said looking down at the village.

"Come on," Joel said starting to walk down the hill.

"Hey, wait," she said, stopping him. She tried to find words. She sighed and turned her back on him then turned back to him. "Back in Boston. Back when I was bitten. I wasn't alone. My friend was there and she got bit too. We didn't know what to do. So.. She says "Lets just wait it out. Y'know be all poetic and lose our minds together."Im still waiting for my turn."

"Skye-"

"Her name was Riley and she was the first to die... Then it was Tess... And then Sam."

"None of that is on you."

"You dont understand."

"I struggled for a long time with surviving. And you- No matter what you keep... finding something to fight for." When Skye sighed he carried on. "Now I know thats not what you want to hear right now but its-"

"Swear to me... Swear to me that everything you said about the firelies is true."

"I swear."

Skye looked down, nodded then looked back up at him. "Okay."

**Well thats the end of their jounrey but its the beginning of a new one. I promise you that in the next one you will see at least one team member! Thank you so much again for all your surpport! See you in the next one! xoxo**


	5. Fitting in

**Here comes the next chapter! Dont worry its a little bit longer! xoxo**

July

Skye and Joel had fit in just fine. Joel was working with Tommy running the electric motors and Skye did little jobs around the town.

She mostly worked the Maria, which mostly had something to do with guarding or hunting, but sometimes she would get her own time.

When Skye wasn't doing anything she would ride one of the horses in the woods and find her own "alone" place.

Since their journey was over, Skye thought more about her old life.

She would think about -

Simmons - Her old friend and team mate. They were like sisters. They helped each other out and each gave the other a shoulder to cry on when the time needed it. Simmons was kind, gentle and warm. Skye considered her family.

Fitz - That funny, smart, brave scottish boy. When Skye was sad or overwhelmed, Fitz would always be their to cheer her up. Like her other team members, she hasn't seen him since this all happened. And even then he was in a coma. Skye stayed with Simmons, each taking shifts on him, waiting for him to wake up. Again, Skye considered him family.

May - Skye didn't know much about May. But yet Skye warmed up to her. She considered her family as well.

Coulson - The closest thing she had to a dad. He was her father figure, someone she looked up to. Skye considered him as familly

And then there was Ward - Her old S.O. Also a HYDRA sleeper. God she hated him after she found out about him. Before HYDRA she kinda liked him. Loved him even. But when she found out about him, she let her bad side take a hold of her. If she saw him now, she wouldn't know what to do, kiss him or kill him.

Skye was broken from her thoughts when, she heard a twig snap.

She quickly took out her gun and pointed it in the direction the sound came from.

"Whos there?" She said.

"Don't worry its just me," Joel came out from behind a tree.

"Sorry," she put her gun back in her jeans.

"Come on the celebration is just about to start."

The "celebration" he was talking about was for Tommy and Maria. It was their 2 year anniversary.

Joel was always worried about Skye when she went out of the camp. The forests were filled with infected and bandits. He knew she could take care of herself but it didn't stop him from worrying.

They walked down to the gate. The sun had just disappeared, with the half moon taking its place in the sky. The stars had just started to become visible against the darkness of the night sky.

They walked through the gates, which shut behind them.

Skye knew she was safe here. She was safe here. But most importantly she _wanted_ to be here.

3 hours later...

Skye was drinking a little bit with some people the same age.

Joel was with the work men. He was just a few drinks less till being drunk.

Joel looked over to find Skye by the bonfire, laughing. He smiled. It was really good to see her happy.

Suddenly their was gun shot and a scream.

"BANDITS!" Shouted one of the guards.

Skye reached for her gun and climbed up the metal ladder to the top of the man made wall.

Bandits were in the tree line and firing.

But Skye noticed there wern't as many of them.

_It must be a distraction,_ she thought. _Some of them must be attacking from the other side._

But it was too late. They had broken in and started raiding the camp. Killing anyone who got in their way.

She tried to look for Joel but with no success.

A bandit came up from beside her and tried to tackle her. But she was too quick. She grabbed hold of his wrist and with the other hand, punched him in the jaw and he went unconsious.

"Oh no," said the guard, Max.

She followed his gaze and saw what he was seeing.

_Oh no._

Infected ran in, also killing everyone.

"We have to go," Max said, grabbing her wrist and pulling Skye away.

Cabins were on fire, smoke clouded the camp and screams filled the air.

Two infected ran towards Skye and Max but they fired their guns and shot them in the head.

They ran with other surviors, men, women and children, into the dark forests, not stopping. Skye tripped and hit her head on a rock, going unconsious.

The next morning...

As Skye woke up she was blinded from the sun.

Memories hit her and she sat up gasping.

_The camp. Joel.___Different things ran through her head, none of them with a good ending.

Everyone was gone.

_Every man for himself then,_ she thought.

She laughed at that. Of course it was every man for himself. Its a apocilypse for gods sake.

She got up and looked herself over, checking for any severe injuries. But as soon a she stood up, pain struck her. Her head was bleeding. She felt her forhead to see how big the cut was, groaning as she did. It hurt, but she would live.

Skye carried on looking, dry blood tanned her jeans and arms, but luckily it wasn't anything major.

A twig snapped behind her and she reached for gun, but it was gone.

Cursing, she looked in the direction of the sound. Without thinking she walked towards it. Skye tripped yet again, but this time couldn't get up. Infected started to creep up on her.

She tried to get up again, but with no luck. She grabbed a rock, waiting to throw it at the closest infected.

But she didn't have to. Someone shot the closest infected and picked her up bridal-style, and ran. Before she could see who it was,she passed out from the bleeding.

...

Skye woke up in a bed. Not her bed, a bed.

At first when she opened her eyes, she couldn't make out the surroundings.

"She'll be fine," she heard a voice say. "Just some minor cuts, but she has lost some amount of blood. So she'll need to take it easy." It was a mans voice.

Her vision cleared and she could see she was in a old bedroom. The walls were painted in a faded yellow, with flower-ee drapes. The room wasn't so big but it wasn't so small. A old oak dresser was backed up in the corner,with old perfume on it. A oak wordrobe to match stood next to it.

She looked to her left to see a man just a little bit older than her sitting in a wooden rocker.

She was startled.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not one of the bad guys." He told her.

She looked him over. He had light brown eyes and dark eyebrows. His hair matched his eyes and draped over his ear. He had on a dirty (probably used to be orange) shirt on, and dark grey (dirty, again!) jeans. He was quite good looking. **(Luke from The Walking Dead game anybody!)**

"Who are you?" She asked, keeping her guard up.

"I'm sorry, I'm Luke," he said. His voice had the slighest southren drawl to it but it was hardly recongnizable. His voice was sweet and calming.

"Where am I?"

His expression turned to symphany. "About 50 miles from Jacksonville."

_50 miles? How did I gain 50 miles?_

She looked at him again.

"Your the one who carried me out of the forest?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. His face hardened. "But who are you, and where did you come from."

"I'm Skye." For the moment she trusted him. At least for now. "I'm from a camp just outside Jacksonville."

"So what happened to you then? You lost quite a lot of blood when we found you."

"Our camp was raided by bandits and infected." I almost forgot.

"Wheres the others then?"

"Scattered. I dont know where they are."

They kept on talking, and then when she was strong enough, he took her downstairs. They're wasn't much people here, there was 7.

There was Carlos, a doctor who had a 12 year old girl called Sarah.

Also Nick, who was the same age as Skye, and was Luke's cousin. They also had a uncle, Pete.

And then there was Alvin and Rebecca. Rebecca was 8 months pregant and Alvin was her husband.

Skye liked them. It was rare to find people this nice.

Eventually it was just Luke and Skye left at the dinner table.

"So whats your plan now?" Luke asked, sitting down.

"I dont know." Skye said. "I dont know where my group is."

Luke's face softend. "You can stay here if you like. I mean until you feel like leaving." He smiled.

"Thanks, but I dont want to be a burden."

"You wont be a burden, I mean you've lasted this long."

Skye ended up staying the night.

Luke led her to the spare bedroom. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Dont worry about it," he gave one of his small smiles. "Good night."

"Good night."

Skye closed the door behind her.

She took of her jeans and put on the over sized top Luke gave her and went into bed.

That night she couldn't sleep. But when she did nightmares filled her head, and woke her up again dripping in sweat.

Next day...

After breakfast she went with Pete and Nick to go fishing. Pete ended up telling a story about when Nick first went hunting.

"A few yards away, stood a beauty. A full grown dear. He was only twelve at the time." Pete says. "He turns to me and says ,"I dont want to shoot it," then it disappeared. A few days later I find it and shoot it. Nick didn't talk to me for weeks."

Nick was ahead of them, lost in thought.

They reached the river, but they wern't alone.

Dead bodies were scattered around the bank of the river, even on the small sand island in the middle of the water.

They scanned to see if anyone was still alive.

"I hope this wasn't your group," Pete said to Skye.

But Skye had all ready checked. Luckily they wern't. "No, its not them." She said.

"This must of been Carver." Nick had said.

Before she got to ask who Carver was, they split up. Pete went to go check on the other side of the river, Nick searched the way they came and Skye searched the little sand island.

"Nick! Skye!" Pete was being attacked by infected. He fired at them but he wasn't going to last.

Skye spotted a infected bite him on the ankle.

Nick was also being attacked.

She had to choose.

Go to Nick.

Or go to Pete.

Skye ran across the shallow water to where Nick was.

They took shelter in a shed.

After a few hours and conversations, Skye finally managed to find a way out.

But as they got out of the shed, more infected came. Nick told her to go, while he distracted them. Even when Skye argued, he still wouldn't have it.

She ran back to the house.

"What happened! We sent out Alvin and Rebecca to look for you!" Luke said to her as she ran through the door.

Skye explained what happened. Carlos told Skye to stay with Sarah, while him and Luke went to find Nick. They also mentioned Carver but she didn't get the chance to ask, cause they left before she had the chance.

Skye went to go check on Sarah, who was upstairs.

Skye knocked before she entered Sarah's room.

"You ok?" Skye asked closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. Is Nick going to be ok?" Sarah asked while putting on her glasses.

"I hope so." Skye sat on the bed next to Sarah. "What you reading?"

"Treasure island, its really boring though."

Skye chuckled.

"Look what I found," Sarah pulled out a box from under the bed and pulled out a old camera. "I found it under the house."

"Cool," Skye smiled.

Sarah laughed as she took a picture of Skye.

It printed out and she put it on her nightstand.

"Can you take one of me?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"Sure," Skye picked up the camera, waited until Sarah smiled and took her picture.

When it printed out she handed it to Sarah.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Not a gentle one, but a heavy knock.

"Is that Luke?"

"I dont think so," Skye went to check.

As she was halfway down the stairs she saw the back of a shadowy figure passing the window.

Skye glanced back at Sarah who was still at the top of the staircase.

"Hide," she whispered to Sarah.

Then she opened the door to a man in this 50s. His coat was dirty and old. His hair was a dark grey and messy.

"Yes," Skye said slowly.

"Hi, I'm from one of the camps down the river, I just wanted to see who was living here." His voice was deep and had a southern drawl to it.

Skye didn't say anything. She just stared at him.

"I was wonder," he said when she didn't say anything. "If you've seen a few people I know. A man about in his 50s with a daughter, just twelve years old, theres also a few more people with them."

"Nope sorry haven't seen them," she lied.

"They were apart of my group, until they ran away."

"Sorry, cant help you."

"Who else is here?" He peered through the doorway.

"No one its just me."

"So your all by yourself."

"My dad lives here but hes away right now." She needed to keep her nerve. She stared him right in the eye as she said it.

The man walked right in, past Skye.

"Hey, get out," Skye looked at the staircase.

_Sarahs in her room. Thew._

"Mind if I look around," he started to walk upstairs.

"I do mind actually," she said.

He picked up something and turned towards Skye and showed it to her.

"You haven't seen them, huh." It was the picture she took of Sarah.

"It was here when we got here, must of been someone who used to live here."

"Hmm. Well then I guess I will be seeing you soon," he walked to the door and before he left he said, "Stay safe now," and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Skye let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. She checked to see if he was gone.

"Can I come out now?" Sarah peeked through the door.

"Yeah."

Sarah walked to where Skye was.

"Who was that?" Skye asked Sarah.

"Carver."

1 hour later...

Skye and Sarah was sitting at the dinner table. The kitchen was light by lanterns.

Luke, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin and Nick came through the back door.

"You guys alright," Skye asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Dad!" Sarah ran to hug Carlos. "Dad, Carver came by." She said once she released him.

"What?" He looked at Skye.

"He came by the door earlier," Skye said. "He was looking for you."

"You talked to him?" Rebecca asked.

"Had no choice."

"That means he knows we're here." Alvin said.

"Who is Carver." Skye asked them.

"We used to be at his camp," Alvin said. "Lets just say we didn't agree with his ways."

Earlier Sarah told her he was a bad man.

"We have to leave."

Before they knew it, they were all packed up and were mile up the road. Yet again Skye was on the run.

4 days later...

They had been walking, stopping when it was night.

They were at the end of the forest, almost at the old ski resort. As they reached a bridge silence was broken.

"Okay, okay. I need to rest." Rebecca sat down on a broken tree log.

"Okay then. Me and Skye will go and check if the bridge is safe to cross." Luke said, taking out his knife.

They walked over to the beginning of the bridge, looking around for any threats.

Over the past few days Skye gained everyones trust and they gained hers. They were good people, but she couldn't help but wonder, what happened to Joel. If she was dumb enough, she would of gone out on her own. But since she's smart, she knows it's best to look when she knows someones got her back.

So far, the one who has her back the most has been Luke. He had really grown on her, just as much as she had grown on him. Every now and again they would share small glances or smiles at each other. She liked Luke, he's trustworthy, unlike some people in this world.

"Infected," Luke wispered, hiding behind a rock and pulling Skye down with him.

They were only the slow weak ones.

"Nothing we can't handle," Skye gave a small smile while glancing at him.

He returned the smile,"Here," he took out his small axe."You need a weapon." Luke handed her the axe and they smiled at each other.

Luke and Skye peeked over the rock, one of the skinny infected was lying down, against a rock while the other big one was moaning and standing on the spot.

"I'll get the big one, you get skinny." They nodded at each other and quickly stepped over to they're targets.

Luke counted down from 3 to 1 on his fingers before they both in unison, planted their weapons into the infecteds' heads.

"Nicely done." Luke said.

"You too," Skye gave a side glance at him.

**Okay Okay. Dont shout at me. I know I may have done some things some of you might not agree on. Okay. 1.I never showed the team in here. Sorry about that. The chapter just got too long. So I apoligize. And 2. Some of you might like this some of you wont but I may have also added The Walking Dead game into this. I dont know about you but I love TWD so dont hate.**

**Your critisim is welcomed. Things are gonna progress in the next one. Again Sorry! xoxo**


	6. I thought you were dead

**Before we start this chapter I would like to thank - LisaMichelle25, Oricke, Salkri Kachemench and everyone else who has loved this story just as much as I do! Here we go! xoxo**

"Sorry about that," Luke said. "I just need your eyes and I just can't trust Nick to even tie his own shoes let alone handling himself. They're just still on edge after the whole Carver thing."

"It's been 5 days, why would he still be following us?" Skye asked.

Luke looked down then back up. "Whats the most important thing in this world. What does everyone want."

"Family," Skye said.

"Its a tough world out there with people you can't trust."

After a moments of silence Luke spoke up again. "Anyway you can ask Rebecca about Carver. I dont want to get in the middle of it. We've all made mistakes."

"I just dont want to upset her." Skye said.

"Me neither."

Skye and Luke walked across the bridge, ready to kill what ever attacked them.

"Wait, you see that," Skye said.

Luke followed her gaze to the other end of the bridge. There was a dark figure approaching them. It was too human to be a infected.

Luke looked closer.

It was a man about in his 30s. He had short black hair and a rifle.

He pointed it at Luke and Skye and they put their hands up in surrender.

_Oh no._

"Are you guys assholes," the man stuttered."Cause if you are... I'll shoot."

"I'm not a asshole," Skye said.

"So I am?" Luke looked at Skye, a smile tugging at his lips.

She smiled back.

"Good, friendlies," the man put his gun down as Luke and Skye put their hands down. "I'm Matthew."

"Skye." Skye said.

"Luke." Luke said.

"You guys looking for shelter?" Matthew said.

"Yeah we're just passing through," Luke said.

"Well, since your nice. I've got some food." Matthew said.

"Oh no, you dont have to," Luke said.

"Dont worry about it, I've got tons."

Skye and Luke smiled at each other. "Ok then."Luke said.

"Follow me then..."

Matthew's smiled faded and he put up his gun.

"Whats wrong," Luke looked back to where Matthew was pointing his gun.

Nick was there at the other end, with his rifle up. "Nick dont!" Luke shouted.

Skye saw Nick as well. "Nick, dont shoot!"

"Get down!" Luke pulled Skye to the ground.

Nick fired his gun at Matthew, hitting his throat, he fell of the bridge.

"Oh my god," Skye whispered.

Luke and Skye got on their feet and looked at Nick who was walking towards them.

"What did you just do?!" Luke said, angry.

Skye looked at him with the same face.

"I thought he was going to kill you!" Nick said desperatly.

"We told you not to!" Skye said.

"You guys gave me a clear shot, what was I supposed to do!" Nick said, pleading.

They were interuppted by the rest of the group.

"Whats going on here!" Alvin said.

"Nick shot someone," Luke said, staring Nick right in the eye.

"What?" Rebecca said.

"I didn't know okay!" Nick said, desperate for them to understand.

"We have to keep moving or we'll freeze to death," Rebecca put in.

They didn't argue with her. She need rest. She was 8 and a half months pregant for gods sake.

They walked down to a little cabin. Probably were Matthew took shelter.

Carlos, Alvin and Luke were walking behind the group whispering. While Skye was walking next to Nick, his head down in shame. He hadn't said a word since the bridge. He was clearly feeling guilty for what he had done. Luke had said to Skye days ago that, Nick is a messed up kid, but he's a good man, he would do anything for the group. When he shot Matthew, he thought that he was protecting Luke and Skye. How was he supposed to know Matthew wasn't going to hurt them.

"They're talking about me," Nick said to Skye, his head still down.

Skye didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground.

Minutes later, Carlos emerged from his conversation, and was walking next to Skye and Nick.

"We should be able to take shelter in that Ski resort," Carlos said looking at the wooden building. Then when Skye and Nick didn't say anything, he gave a side glance at Nick.

Carlos took pity on Nick. He knew that Nick thought he was doing the right thing. And no one could blame him for that.

They reached the small cabin. They searched the place clean. Skye found, what seemed to be Matthew's knife. She placed it in her bag.

After an other 20 minutes of hiking, they finally reached the resort. It was big and undamaged. At the right of it was a wind mill, slowly spinning and to the left was a high watch tower that looked over the top of the forest and the river.

"Me and Alvin will go and see if the place is safe," Carlos said. "Skye, Luke, you guys go and check on that watch tower and see if you can see anything that might help."

Sarah and Rebecca rested on a log while the others did their jobs.

Luke and Skye walked over to the big watch tower, which got bigger and bigger as they got closer.

"What do you think about what happened on the bridge?" Luke asked Skye as they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I dont blame him for what happened. I mean how was he supposed to know that Matthew wasn't going to kill us." Skye turned to him. "But at the same time, I know what he did, wasn't the right thing. It should never of happened."

Luke nodded. "Your right. We shouldn't hate him for what he did but," he sighed,"I dont know what to do with him."

"You'll figure it out," Skye gave a small, symphatic smile which he returned.

Skye looked in front of her. The watch tower was 15 stories high. Skye gulped. Luke looked up as well. It was made of metal, but over the years it had gotton rusty, and unsafe.

Luke put his hands on his waist.

"Thats not going to hold both of us," Skye said.

"Ladies first," he smiled at Skye, holding out his binoculars.

She gave him a "haha" look. "Fine," Skye took the binoculars and started to climb up the rusty ladder.

"Just dont look down." Luke said louder.

"I know!"

"Just trying to help!" he said in defence.

Skye stepped on the next bar which collapsed. Luke gasped. Skye held for dear life.

"You OK!" Luke shouted, concerned.

"Yeah," Skye regained her balanced and carried on.

"I'll catch you if you fall," Luke said. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Don't worry, if I fall, you can be my crash mat!" Skye joked.

Skye heard Luke chuckle.

She reached the end of the ladder and pushed herself up onto the platform."Made it!"

"Ok, do you see anything!" Luke shouted.

Skye took out her binoculars. "Nope... Wait!" Skye saw a few lights down by the far end of the bridge, down the mountain.

She turned to tell Luke, but he was running to the group.

"Luke?" Skye climbed down the ladder.

Voices were arguing by the front of the lodge. Skye walked up to the unfimilar voices.

"I swear to god, if you..." Said a unfamilar voice.

"Everyone calm down!" Skye heard Rebecca's voice.

"Calm down?! Your the one trespassing with guns!" said another unfamilar voice.

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Carlos said, calmly.

"Hell you are," came the first voice Skye heard.

"Put the guns down, everyone!" said a male, scottish voice.

"Look asshole," came the unmistakable voice of Nick.

"Stop fighting!" Came a small, pleading, British voice.

_I swear I've heard that voice before,_ Skye thought.

Gently, Skye pushed through her group. Carlos, Nick and Luke had their guns aimed at the strangers and the strangers were aiming their guns too. Skye walked past Nick and Carlos, who were at the front of the group. She stopped midstep.

_It's not possible._

Skye couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right in front of was indeed, Fitz and Simmons.

"Holy shit," Skye whispered no one else hearing what she said. "I thought you were dead." She said louder.

"Wait you know these guys?" Luke asked from behind.

"Skye?" Fitz said.

"Oh my god!" Simmons smiled. "Skye!"

Skye walked over to them, while Simmons ran in for the biggest hug she could ever give. Simmons kissed Skye's cheek, tears starting to run down her face. Skye kissed Simmons on the forehead, tears also running down her face. They weren't sad tears, they were tears filled with joy and happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes," Said one of the other group members.

"Your alive," Simmons said, the biggest smile on her face.

"Your alive," Skye couldn't stop smiling.

Simmons stepped back to let Fitz in the hug. Skye put her arms around their necks while FitzSimmons did the same.

Over the past few years, Skye had thought they were dead. But right now, she couldn't be happier. The three of them savored the moment.

After what seemed like forever they let go of their hug.

"Put down your guns," Fitz said to his group, smiling.

They did what he said.

Skye looked at Luke, and nodded. Nick, Luke and Carlos put their guns down too.

"We can talk inside," Fitz said.

"Great! I just put on dinner," said one of their group members.

Carlos looked at Sarah. "Are you sure you dont mind?" Carlos said.

"Not at all," said one of the group members."It's going to storm soon, please come on."

They walked inside, FitzSimmons not leaving Skye's side.

As they entered they immedently noticed how big the lodge was. The place was litten by candles and LED lights. A christmas tree was up with half of it covered in decorations. The place was open and cosy. There was a balcany to the left which led to the bedrooms and you could see the kitchen and cantine.

_This place is massive, _Skye thought.

"Jemma and Leo have been staying here for about 7 months now." Said the man who had interduced himself as Walter."This Used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we have plenty of food. And believe this," the man put his arm around Fitz."This guy was able to make the wind turbine work, so now we have electricity." He let go of Fitz and started to walk up the few steps.

The rest of the group came in, and had the same thought as Skye did.

"Wow," Sarah exclaimed.

"You can leave your stuff by the bench," Walter said, gesturing to the bench by the door.

"Like hell we will," Rebecca crossed her arms in protest.

"I think I'll hold onto my rifle, thanks," Nick said.

"You're our guests here. Theres no need to worry," Walter said.

"Tell him to put his gone down then," Nick gestured to another man, Garry.

"Garry," Walter said.

With no fuss Garry put his gun down on the bench. Luke followed along with the rest of them and Skye put her bag down, which was half open, exposing the knife.

Walter showed the group around while FitzSimmons and Skye broke off the group and sat on the couches by the open fire.

"It's so good to see you," Simmons said.

"We thought you were dead," Fitz said, sadly.

"I thought the same about you," Skye said.

Simmons smiled. "So where did you end up?"

"Well for a while I stayed in Boston, then I guess I went everywhere." Skye said.

"How so?" Jemma asked.

"Its a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time." Skye said.

"Have you heard from the rest of the team?" Fitz asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since I saw you guys," Skye said, sadly. "So," Skye said,"What have I missed?"

**Sorry to end it a little short but yeah! What did you think of that. No Coulson or Ward or May ****YET**** but we did get a little Skye and FitzSimmons reunion! And one final thing - I dont know if I should add Agent Trip in this! I mean, I would love to know if you want him in this, so message me or review to tell me if you do! See you in the next one! xoxo**


	7. The Chirstmas Spirit

**Oh right here we go the next one! Thank you to everyone who has put up with me so far! xoxo**

_"Gosh, it's so good to have you back!" Simmons had said._

"Hey skye!" Luke gestured her over.

Skye smiled. "What are you doing?"

Luke was covered in tinsel and christmas decorations.

"Just decorating the tree," Luke smiled.

"You sure?" Skye looked him over. "You sure your not decorating yourself. Because the way I see it is that you have more decorations on you than the tree." Skye folded her arms and leaned against the staircase banister.

"I'm sure," Luke smiled.

Suddenly some music came on in the backround.

Luke took Skye's hand.

"Oh no," Skye smiled shaking her head.

"Oh yes," Luke smiled, nodding.

Luke twirled her around and danced with her. He failed at a move he attempted to do.

"What is that?" Skye laughed.

"What?" Luke smiled. "You too good for my dancing are you?" He dipped her.

Skye laughed.

"Dinner!" Walter shouted.

Skye and Luke broke away and walked to the cantene. They didn't know that FitzSimmons, Sarah and Nick were watching them in the corner, smiling.

They sat down at the tables. FitzSimmons and Skye sat down first while the others were being served.

"So whats the deal with that man, Nick? He seems not right." Fitz asked.

"He's had a hard week, thats all," Skye replied.

"You okay man?" Luke asked Nick as they were lined up.

"I just wish... I hadn't pulled that trigger," Nick looked down.

"Hey Garry has my brother come back yet?" Walter asked Garry.

"Nope not yet. He'll be back soon," Garry replied.

After everyone was done, they went off to do their jobs.

Luke, Skye and Sarah were finishing the tree.

Luke lifted Sarah up onto his shoulders to finish the top bits of the tree. Every now and again Skye and Luke would steal glances from each other, which ended up with them blushing and looking away.

"We're gonna need a tree topper," Luke said, admiring their work and setting Sarah down.

Skye finished putting on the rest of the remain decorations.

"I'll go find one," Skye went up the stairs. She found the box of tree decorations and put the angel on top of the tree.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said.

"Hey Skye," Alvin said from behind her.

"Yeah," Skye turned to him.

"Can you go look after Rebecca while I get her something to drink?"

"Sure," Skye smiled.

Rebecca was sitting on one of the comfy chairs. Her hands on her stomach.

Skye leaned in the doorway.

"Luke said you saw something down in the valley," Rebecca looked up at her.

"I saw lights," Skye replied.

"Which way did you go?"

"Back into the woods. You don't think they would still be tracking us, do you?"

"Maybe," Carlos stood by Skye."But we shouldn't take any chances. We should leave tomorrow."

"But we're safe here for the night." Rebecca said.

"I'll go talk to Luke," Carlos left.

"You okay?" Skye asked Rebecca.

"Yeah just tired," Rebecca said. "It's just, I can't take care of myself. How am I supposed to raise a child? I mean how can anyone now-a-days?"

"I think it's possible, I mean look at Sarah."

Rebecca smiled at Skye and looked back at the ground. "I know it's gonna be hard. But, I already feel less lonely." She put her hand on her stomach. "Because whatever happens, I'll get to meet someone new." She smiled at Skye. "She's kicking, you wanna listen?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Rebecca smiled.

Skye bent down in front of Rebecca and lifted her ear to Rebecca's stomach. Skye smiled as she heard the little baby kick. She got back up.

"She's gonna be a runner," Rebecca smiled then quickly moved her face to hide her tears. "If he finds out it's not his, he's gonna kill me. I dont know what to do."

Just as Skye was going to say something, Alvin walked in with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Here 'ya go," Alvin handed Rebecca the bottle.

Skye turned to leave.

"Thanks for staying with her, Skye," Alvin said to her.

"No problem," Skye said then walked out.

"Hey Skye! Do you want to help me border up the windows for the storm coming?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, sure," Skye answered.

She went outside with Walter and helped to nail in the wood covering the windows.

Skye reentered the lodge.

"Pssst, Skye," whispered Luke.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"Come here."

Skye walked over to Luke who was hiding by the wooden pillars.

"Listen, that guy, Matthew was Walters friend," Luke handed Skye a picture of Walter and Matthew. "Right now they're worried because he hasn't came back yet."

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think Walter knows yet, so we have to keep this quiet. Who knows what he'll do if he found out. Do you still have Matthew's knife. Cause if Walter see's it, he's gonna put two and two together."

"I'll get rid of it."

"Good. I'll distract Walter. You keep an eye out for Nick."

"I'm here,"Nick said walking towards them. "Whats wrong?"

Skye hid the picture behind her back.

"Oh nothing," Luke scratched the back of his head.

"Hey if theres something going on, I want to know about it," Nick frowned.

Skye pulled out the picture and handed it to Nick. She knew that he needed to know.

Nick's eyes widened in terror,"Oh jesus, oh god." Nick started to walk away.

"Skye go do that thing, I'll handle Nick."

Skye went to the weapons, in search for her bag. Nick could be in trouble if Walter finds out. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Skye looked through her bag but couldn't find the knife.

_Its gone,_ Skye thought.

Skye looked out the glass door to find Walter with the knife, turning it over in his hands.

Skye went out the door and stood there.

"I always loved this knife," Walter said his back to her. "Gave it to Matthew when all this started...I know he's dead."

Skye stood there in shock as he carried on.

"Who did it. Was it that kid, Nick? Heard him talking earlier, something about shooting a man? I could see it. I could see it in his face."

"It was us. It was our fault,"Skye said.

"I dont feel so good," Walter said.

"Nick shot him."

"Is.. Is Nick a good man?" Walter asked."Or is he just like everyone else?"

"He's a good man," she replied. "He saved my life."

Nick came through the door.

"Whats going on?" Nick asked, looking down at Skye.

"You need to tell him what happened on the bridge." Skye said.

"Tell me what you did," Walter looked at them, knife in one hand."Tell me what happened."

"From a distance it looked like he was going to hurt my friends, it just happened so fast." Nick was pleading.

Suddenly they were interupted by walkers.

Nick pulled out his gun and shot some of them.

"Whats going on? Carlos asked. Everyone came out, except for, FitzSimmons, Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah.

"Infected!" Nick shouted shooting another one.

Infected started to come out from the forest around. The gunshot was only making it worse, attracting more infected into the area.

Garry was attacked and was eaten by a infected.

"Skye get inside!"

Skye ran for the doors, shutting them behind her.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Simmons asked.

Machine guns were being fired from the tree line, killing all of the infected.

"Hi folks,"said a rough voice. The guy's men circled the others outside. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Carver," Rebecca said,peeking out the window.

Carlos spat on him.

"Nice to see you too." Carver said before punching him in the face.

"Dad!" Sarah shouted, running out the doors to outside and hugging Carlos.

"Get inside!" Carver instructed them.

Guns surrounded them outside.

Skye, FitzSimmons, Alvin and Rebecca ran to hide upstairs.

Carver's men tied up Carlos, Sarah and there was no sign of Luke or Nick. The others hid behind the balcanly wall.

Carver grabbed Carlos and punched him in the stomach.

"Dad!" Sarah shouted.

"Where's Rebecca?"

When Carlos didn't answer, Carver took Carlos' hand and broke it.

"I know your out there Rebecca! Along with Alvin, Luke and that girl!" Carver shouted.

_He doesn't know FitzSimmons is here,_ Skye thought.

"FitzSimmons, I need you guys to go and get out of here," Skye whispered.

"No way, we're not gonna leave you,"Simmons whispered back.

"I didn't finsh, I need you to go get help," Skye finished. "You guys can sneak out of hereno problem."

"What about you," Fitz asked.

"I'll stay here while you go find help. Now hurry."

Fitz and Simmons quietly left from the window to find some help.

_At least they're safe._

"Show your faces!" Carver shouted.

"We need to go down there or he'll kill them," Alvin whispered.

"No, we can't do that," whispered Rebecca. "What about Luke and Nick?"

"If we dont go now people will die." Alvin said.

"Ahhh," came a scream from Carlos.

"He's right Rebecca, we have to," Skye said.

Carver put a knife to Carlos' neck.

Rebecca stood up, "Bill stop!"

"Aha," Carver let go of Carlos.

Skye, Alvin and Rebecca walked down the stairs.

Carver put a hand on Rebecca's face."You alright?"

Rebecca answered. "Fuck you, Bill," she sat down next to a crying Sarah.

Skye looked at the guards. She caught the eye of one, which she imediently recongnized.

_Ward?_

**OOOH cliffhanger! Tell me guys if you want more! xoxo**


	8. Is that what you want?

**Hey guys heres the next one! I've also started thinking about writing another seperate story I dont know yet if I should complete this one then start the other or just go ahead and start a new one and update this one at the same time. Tell me what you guys think! xoxo**

Skye didn't say anything. She just stood there staring, and Ward did the same.

_He's alive?_

"Move," said one of Carver's men, pointing a gun at her.

Ward didn't look as different as she last saw him, only this time he was carrying a gun.

The man tied her up and put her to Carlos.

"Can you reach the ropes?" Carlos asked her once no one was looking.

"I'll try," Skye leaned over and tried to reach Carlos' hands. But one of the men turned to them and she quickly went back to her place.

Skye still couldn't believe Ward was there, as one of Carver's guys.

_Traitor, _she thought to herself.

"Where's Luke and Nick," Carver asked, roughly.

Suddenly there was a gun shot, near Carver.

"Watch out!" One of the men shouted.

Another shot fired and killed one of Carver's men.

Carver picked up Walter by the collar and lead him to the middle of the room, then he shot Walter in the head.

Skye didn't look at Ward's reaction. She only looked at the blood puddling by Walters head.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca screamed.

Sarah screamed.

"Walter," Skye said.

"That was for our man!" Carver shouted. "Now I dont want to do this, but you aint leaving memuch choice. So heres whats going to happen, I'm gonna march out there with one of your friends and put a bullet in the back of their head. Or you can give up now, your choice!"

Another shot fired, not hurting any of them.

_I think that means, Fuck you,_ Skye thought.

Carver walked over to Alvin and grabbed him, dragging him to the middle of the room, next to Walter's oozing body. He put a gun to Alvin's head.

"Bill no! Tell them to stop! Luke stop!" Rebecca shouted.

"I love you bec," Alvin said to Rebecca.

"Nick! Luke! Dont shoot!" Skye shouted and Ward looked at her, misery in his eyes.

Carver dropped Alvin and went over to Skye, grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

Ward started to walk over to them, but another guard stepped in his way.

"I will kill her," Carver shouted. "Is that what you want?!"

The door opened, revealing Nick, with his hands up in surrender. But no sign of Luke.

They tied Nick up.

"Where's Luke?" Carver asked.

No one answered.

"Guess he's finally cut and run," Carver said, with a grin on his face. "Come on, we're going home."

Carver's men grabbed Skye and the others and left the lodge.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. But what did you think! I left you with a few questions like, where's FitzSimmons, where's Luke and what is Ward's intentions? Well for now, I'll see you in the next one! xoxo**


	9. I don't know

**The next one! xoxo**

The trip to the camp was cold and uncomfortable. Skye hasn't seen Ward since the lodge and she hasn't yet spoken with him. She still couldn't figure out why Ward was with Carver. Was he one of Carver's men? Or is it just all a mix up? Either way, Skye needed to find out, by talking to him. Also she hasn't seen Luke yet, or FitzSimmons. Hopefully FitzSimmons found Luke.

The truck door opened up to reveal, Carver and 3 of his men with guns. But no Ward. Carver's men took the group (Carlos, Sarah, Rebecca, Alvin, Nick and Skye) to seperate part of the camp (which was a old garden centre). The windows and fences were boardered up and a small wall was put up around the perimiter.

**If you want to see what the characters look like or the setting look it up on google images, that way it would really help.**

Carver's men shut the door behind the team, and then left.

"Shit," Nick said, kicking a can.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked, her father at her side.

"I don't know," Nick said, looking up at the others.

It was the middle of ther afternoon and the sun was hidden away by grey clouds. In the middle of the room there was stones, signalfying that is where you light the fire. At the other end was make shift bunk beds. About 5 other people from Carver's group were in here.

Carlos started talking to another man, Reggie. They used to be friends before he escaped.

"What is this place?" Skye asked.

"If you do something wrong, you stay in here until you prove yourself," Rebecca said, bitterly.

"So, basically a prison?" Skye said. "Okay," she whispered to herself.

2 hours later...

Carver's men split them up in working groups. Nick and Carlos (with a broken hand) was helping build the wall while Sarah and Skye was tending to the plants. They were being carefully watched by the guards.

Reggie showed them what they had to do. Sarah didn't know what she was doing, so Skye helped her, but didn't get her own work done.

"Oh no, Carver," Sarah said.

Skye saw him aswell. He came into the greenhouse and noticed that none of Skye's work was done.

"I told you that I needed this done!" Carver shouted at Reggie."Girls why dont you wait outside, me and Reggie have to talk."

They obeyed and waited outside. Suddenly, Reggie came out, begging Carver. But Carver didn't listen. He pushed Reggie off the building.

Skye and Sarah were split of to do different jobs. Skye was told to go to the armoury.

After walking down corridor after corridor, she finally reached the armoury. Skye knocked and opened the door. A women was there with her back facing Skye, when she turned around, she was shocked. The women's eyes widened.

_May,_ Skye thought.

"Skye?" May said, confused. She got up and gave her a little hug.

"May?" Skye smiled.

"What are you doing here?" May asked, whispering.

"I could ask you the same question," Skye whispered.

For the next hour, Skye and May talked. May told her what happened after the outbreak. Turns out Coulson was there aswell. And also, Ward just got here a few weeks ago. Ward was like us, living in that "prison". The only reason May and Coulson is here is because they have no where else to go.

Later on, one of Carvers men told Skye that Carver wanted to talk to her.

On the way there, Skye walked past a crying Rebecca, but Rebecca kept on walking. Carver was waiting at the door, watching Rebecca walk away.

"She's surrounded by weak men, she needs strong people, people who can protect her," Carver said, his arms crossed.

When Skye didn't say anything, he looked at her and said, "Come in," he stepped aside to let her in.

Skye entered his office, at the corner of the room, all bloody and unconsoius was, Alvin.

"Oh my god," Skye whispered, she rushed over to Alvin. She tried to wake him up, but he was fully unconsoius.

"He was weak," Carver said, bitterly, once he closed the door.

Skye backed away from Alvin and stared at Carver.

"Please, sit," Carver gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "But once you sit in that seat, you have to tell the truth or you'll end up like your buddy over there," he didn't say it in a threating way, but it was firm enough.

Skye sat down and so did Carver.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. I've just been really busy. See ya in the next one! xoxo**


	10. Weak

"You know, you may not believe this, but I liked Reggie." Carver said."He was a funny guy. He kept things light, you need folks like that...it's easy to let deprestion sink in, especially in times like this. But he was weak. He was weak of will. Weak of character."

"He didn't deserve to die," Skye said.

"Oh, he certainly did." Carver got out of his chair. "You see. Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence. He's had a string of screw ups lately." Carver sat on the desk. "Killing one to save many, is part of survival. It's one of the tough decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. It's why it falls to people like us to make those decisions. Do you understand? They are weak and we are strong."

"I'm not like you," Skye said staring up at him.

"We're more alike than you think. Theres no way you could of lasted this long otherwise. I realized back at that cabin that you were scared. But you looked me right in the eye and kept' your nerve. Thats what we need if we're gonna get through this, alive. Thats the way I want to raise my child," Carver said.

"What if it's not yours?" Skye challenged him.

He paused. "Either way, it's mine now... Now..."

He was interuppted by the walkie talkie. While he was talking, Skye noticed that there was a set of controls.

"You better head back to the yard, it's almost supper time."

Skye left, unsure about what just happened. She still couldn't figure out what Carver's intentions were. Or what he is planning to do.

On the way back, Skye took the long way, from outside, next to the wall. She could here infected banging and hitting it, trying to get in. To her right was a load of small stores.

_I can't believe May, Coulson and Ward is here. _But at the same time she wasn't happy about it._ How could they work with Carver. He killed Walter, hurt Carlos in front of his daughter and dont forget he killed Reggie. I hope they aren't as messed up as him yet. May told me that Coulson is coming back tonight, then I'll get to see him. But I still need to talk to Ward and get his side of the story. But we still dont know where FitzSimmons are or...Luke. We need to get out of here, as quickly as possible._

Suddenly, a arm popped out one of the store's doors and pulled Skye into the store. One hand was on her mouth, while the other was around her waist. Skye tried to pull free from the strong hands. Eventually she got her elbow out and hit the man in the face as she regained her balence and got a good look at her attacker.

"Ow," it was Luke. "I think you drew blood." He wiped the blood of his nose.

"Luke!" Skye hugged him tightly.

She put her arms around his neck and he put one hand on the back of her neck, which was covered by her hair, and put the other hand around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Hey there," he whispered, smiling.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, before pulling away.

"How did you get in here?" Skye asked.

"I just snuck in," Luke said."Did Carver hurt you?"

Skye shook her head.

"Good," he smiled. "Look we dont have much time. I need you to get me a walkie talkie."

"What are you planning?" Skye knitted her eyebrows together.

"I'm going to get you guys out. Theres a big herd coming soon and this place isn't gonna hold."

"But why do you need a radio?"

"If we know what the guards are doing, we'll have a better chance of getting out."

"Ok then," Skye said.

"Meet me here, later tonight."

"Sure."

20 minutes later...

When Skye arrived at the "yard", the group was sitting around the fire, talking.

"This place is gonna be chaos when that place hits. The noise will draw them to this place, then we can make a run for it," said Paul, one of Rebecca and Carlos' friends from this place.

Skye sat down on one of the chairs.

Rebecca looked at Skye. "Paul here, wants to get us killed by infected, before Bill can do it."

"Whats wrong with you?" Paul asked Rebecca.

"Thats how it sounds like to me," Rebbeca said.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Carlos said.

**Sorry gonna have to end it there. Theres something wrong with my computer. But I promise I'll post one straight away! xoxo**


	11. Weak Part 2

"Maybe Luke can help us, he's outside. He wants a radio to help keep an eye out of the guards," Skye said,

"Thank you, thats the plan I vote for," Rebecca said.

"Wait, you already knew Luke was here?" Skye asked.

"Luke chased us down earlier, he said he talked to you," Carlos said.

"If he can listen out on the guards, he can help us find the right time to escape," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, who knows when that'll be, we can use Carver's P.A system," Paul said.

"The controls are in Carver's office," Skye said.

"Perfect, why didn't you say something sooner," Paul said.

"Cause it doesn't change anything. It's still a bad idea, people could get killed!" Rebecca said.

"I say we get that radio for Luke," Carlos said.

"But who's gonna do it?" Sarah asked.

"I will," Skye said.

...

"Ok the radios should be in the charging station," Rebecca said.

The plan was - Skye would climb up the ladder onto the top of the building. She would enter from the window, climb down, get the radio and come back up again.

Skye started to climb the ladder and got up onto the roof. She open the window and jamp down. She slowly climbed down the shelves and ran over to the chargin station. Quickly, she looked to see if anyone was there then she took a radio and climbed back up to the roof. She slowly closed the window and headed to the ladder.

As she was going to go down, 2 hands caught her and held on. With one hand on her mouth and the other on her waist (again!) she kicked him in the knee and escaped from his grasp.

"Ah," he said quietly.

When Skye's eyes ajusted to the darkness, she immediently recongnized who her attacker was.

"Ward?"

**Haha another "Ward?" end! Tell me what you think so far and give me your predictions! Thanks so much for reading! xoxo**


	12. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Okay, sorry guys that this isn't an chapter, but I think I need to ask you guys this.**

**Do you think I should carry on this story?**

**Because I don't know about you but I love writing this, so much. But I don't want to write something that you guys aren't enjoying, you know. So tell me, do you want more from this story, yes or no. If you guys say no, then I'll stop and start a new one. But if a majority of you guys say yes, I'll keep on updating this story.**

**You've got until 8th of June to tell me.**

**Thanks alot! xoxo**


	13. Innocent

**Thank you so much you guys for your support. You guys wanted more, so here we go! xoxo**

"Ward," Skye put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Skye," Ward whispered in her neck. He put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked.

"I was looking out for you," Ward answered.

They let go of each other.

"What are you doing up here?" Ward asked.

"Ummm," Skye said, not knowing if she could trust him.

Ward came closer and put his arms around her and took out the radio that was in her back pocket. "What are you doing with this?"

"I was just...borrowing it," Skye said, trying to act innocent. She knew that he already knew why she had the radio, they were just playing games.

"Being sneaky are we?" Ward gave a small smile. "What were you planning to do with this?"

Skye already knew that she could trust him. Right now it was like S.H.I.E.L.D. never existed or HYDRA.

"I was going to give it to a friend. He said that he could keep an eye out on the guards..." Skye said.

"Because you want to escape," Ward finshed her sentance.

"Yeah."

"Look, it will be dangerous. Carver is dangerous."

"He's an old man."

"Maybe, but he has a lot of power around here, alot of people follow him and agree with him."

"Do you? I mean agree with him?"

"No."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Thats your choice, " Ward said. He knew she had no reason to trust him.

Skye looked down. "I have to get back to my friends."

"Okay, I'll probably see you in the morning."

"Okay then."

Before Skye went on the ladder, Ward grabbed her arm.

"I promise you I'll get you out," he said. "Just...please, please stay safe and don't do anything stupid," he gave her the radio. "Promise me."

"I promise," Skye said taking the radio.

...

Skye walked past the bunks. Most people were already asleep.

"Skye," Carlos said from his bunk. "Change of plan Luke will meet you in the morning, I forgot to tell you earlier."

"Okay then," Skye said.

"Did you get the radio?" Carlos asked.

Skye took it out of her pocket and waved it, then she put it back in her pocket.

"Well done," Carlos said, before turning over and falling asleep.

Skye laid down on her bunk, and quickly, fell asleep.

...

They woke up early that morning. Rebecca and Sarah were away doing jobs.

"Okay, now we just have to decide who gives the radio to Luke," Carlos said, leaning on the wooden table.

"I can do it," Nick said.

"No, you'll just attract attenion," Carlos said. "We need someone who can sneak in and out."

"I can do it," Skye said.

"What?" Nick said.

"I can get in and out. Plus they wont suspect me," Skye made her point.

"Are you sure?" Carlos said. "Because I dont want you to do something you don't want to do."

"I'm sure," Skye said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea. I mean it's dangerous, you might get caught. I dont want you ending up like Reggie did," Nick said. "None of us do, plus Luke will kill us if you get hurt."

"Dont worry I'll be fine," Skye said.

_"I promise you I'll get you out," he said. "Just...please, please stay safe and don't do anything stupid," he gave her the radio. "Promise me."_

_"I promise," Skye said taking the radio._

Skye knew that she was breaking a promise by taking the radio to Luke. But she knew, she didn't want anyone else get hurt. Skye needed to protect these guys, no matter what.

...

Later on they were sent on jobs. Skye was with May again.

"Are you okay?" May asked once she shut the door to the armoury. "You seem...nervous?"

"Umm yeah, I'm fine," Skye said.

"Somethings happening is it?" May asked. "You can tell me."

Skye looked around to see if anyone was listening, fortunally there wasn't.

"Someones waiting for me to deliver them a radio. He's a friend. He's gonna help us get out of here," Skye said.

"What! It's too dangerous for gods sake! Carver's men are watching you 24/7. Theres no way you can sneak out."

"That's why, I need you to not care where I am for 15 minutes, okay?" Skye needed May's help on this.

"Okay, fine. But dont get caught."

Skye left to the store where Luke grabbed her.

She snuck in and closed the door behind her.

"Luke?" Skye whispered.

No answer.

After 5 more minutes, Luke never showed up, so she left. When she got outside, Nick and Carlos were being walked back by a couple of guards, so she had to come with them. The guards leaded them back to the "yard", where Carver, Rebecca, Sarah, May, Ward and Coulson were. In the middle of them, along with Rebecca helping him, was a beat up Luke.

"Luke!" Skye ran to him. He got up. Skye quickly put her arms around him and took him in for a hug. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine," he whispered into her hair.

They let go of each other but she still hand on hand on his chest and the other on his back to help him stand. She stared at Carver, while Nick stood right next to Skye.

When May saw Skye hugging Luke, she suddenly felt bad, because she was the one who found him and may or may not of thrown in a couple of punches.

When Coulson saw Skye he was relived that she was alive. But mad because she was here. He had mixed feelings when he saw her with the other group, and when she was so protective of Luke.

Ward however, was not happy when Skye hugged Luke. A wave of jelousy washed over him, leaving him in a bad mood.

Skye helped Luke stand, while Rebecca, Carlos, Nick and Sarah stood next to them, waiting for Carver to speak.

Suddenly FitzSimmons came in, escorted by guards, Skye noticed them. FitzSimmons stood behind them.

"Whatever you were planning is done, over. You cant just run from your problems when it gets tough. Tough is all we got now," Carver walked in front of Skye and Luke."Get that through you fuckin' skulls. Luke here can't help you now...you gotta help yourselves..you've gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now, you can start by telling me where the radio is."

Skye put one hand in her back pocket, where the radio is.

"You got 3 seconds to give it to me, or you'll regret it," Carver said.

Skye knew she had to make the hard choice, to protect everyone else.

"1..." Carver began counting.

"I.." Skye tried to speak up but Carlos took the radio out of her pocket.

"I got it!" Carlos said.

"What are you doing?" Skye whispered.

"It's okay," he walked towards Carver and gave him the radio.

"Good." Carver said.

Carver grabbed him and punched Carlos in the face, and didn't stop.

"Carlos!" Skye shouted, she and Nick tried to run to him but a guard aimed his gun at them.

"Bill, theres a breach," said one of the guards who came running in, interupting.

"Okay then, Grant, Phil, Melinda, you guys stay here and keep and eye on them," Carver left.

Skye went over to Carlos, he was still consious, there was just a bit of blood coming from his head. Simmons quickly followed and tended to Carlos.

"Sonovabitch," Skye whispered.

"You better get your stuff together, because we're leaving tonight," Coulson said.

"How? Carver took our only way out of here," Skye said, walking over to him, Nick and Luke quickly followed.

"It's not our only way," Nick said. He looked at Skye.

She knew what he was thinking. "No no no, no thats too dangerous," Skye said to him.

"It's the only way," Nick said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luke asked.

Skye looked at Nick then at Luke. "The herd."

"Your crazy," May said to them.

Skye rubbed her the palms of her hands over her face, hoping to clear her mind.

"And even if we do get out, how will we get past infected?" Rebecca asked from where Carlos was.

"Walker guts," said a voice from the far side of the room.

A women called Jane had said it.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You can use there smell, by rubbing the guts all over you, so they cant tell you from one of them," Jane said.

"How do we know it works?" May asked.

"I do it all the time," Jane said, her hands on her hips.

FitzSimmons came over.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"He'll be fine, just a few minor cuts," Simmons said.

"Some how, we have to turn on the P.A system, but it's in Carver's office," May said.

"So is Alvin," Rebecca looked at Skye.

"We can't leave him," Skye said, reassuring Rebecca.

"So who will be going on this suicide mission?" Nick asked.

"I guess, I'll have to do it," Skye said.

"What?" Coulson said.

"Skye," Ward said.

"No, theres no way your going in there," Luke turned to Skye.

"I have to. Think about it, I can already climb up there, I know how to turn it on, I know where the controls are and I can get in and out. It will be like I was never there," Skye had to make her point.

"She's right," Jane said. "She can do it, I mean you did steal that radio."

"This is a bad idea," Coulson said.

"I can do this," Skye said to him.

...

Since the last time she was up on the roof, the ladder had broken a little bit. One half at fallen off, so this time she needed a boost.

"Come on princess," Luke put his hands in a lock and held them out.

Skye put her foot on his hand, and he pushed her up. Skye reached for the first bar and pulled herself up.

"Be carefull," Luke said, once she got on the ladder.

"You too," Skye said.

**I know I was supposed to wait for Sunday but so far I've got people telling me to carry on, so I will! So what did you think about the small reunion for the team and the teams reaction to Luke. Some people may have figured out that Luke and Skye have a little thing for each other, but how will Ward react? I know some people might think that Skye wasn't so happy to see them so far but soon you'll get a real hello. It's just right now Skye is just really pissed off and focused on helping her new group get out of there and is still a little untrusting of Ward. Hope you understand! See ya in the next one! xoxo**

**PS - If you have any questions or want to talk to me about something, feel free to PM me! xoxo**


	14. Leave

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been a little busy. But what the hell here we go! xoxo**

_I have to do this. They're counting on me. They're the only people I actually trust right now. I mean I haven't seen Coulson, May, FitzSimmons or Ward in a long time. I don't know what they have done, I don't know if they have made the right decisions. Even though you can never make the right decisions. You can only make the hard ones. You have to make the right desicion for everyone. And not that many people can do that. I trust Luke and the others, I mean they have saved me so many times. They are one the reasons I've survived this long in this new world. But when it comes to the others, I don't know what they have done in the past 2 years. And they don't know what I have done to survive. But what I do know, is that no one gets out of a situation like this, unscathed._

Skye dropped down to Carver's office, the only person there was, a bloody, unconious Alvin. Skye walked over to him.

"Alvin," she shook him. "Alvin, wake up."

She knew it was no use. So she went over to the P.A controls and turned it on. Loud music burst from the speakers all over the camp, attracting the attention of the infected herd.

The noise of a drawer closing came from behind her. She looked behind her and found Alvin sitting in Carver's chair, with a gun in his hand.

"You have to get out of here, they'll be coming any minute now," Alvin loaded his gun.

"You have to come with me, we're leaving, NOW," Skye said.

"I'm already done for," he said."You can still get out of here."

"Rebecca needs you," Skye said.

"But I need you to look after her."

Skye stared at him, shocked.

"Promise me, that you will look after Rebecca and the baby, I need to know that they will be safe," Alvin asked her.

"I promise," Skye said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Good, now go, I can buy you some time,"Alvin said. He looked her. "Tell Rebecca I love her, and I always will," he smiled. "Good luck, Skye."

Skye nodded and left. Once she was on the roof, she wiped the tears that was escaping from her eyes. Shots were fired in the office, and she couldn't stop herself from looking through the window. Alvin was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Determined, Skye made her way to the window that lead to the charging station, thats where she was supposed to meet the others. Skye dropped down onto the large shelfs. The group was there but Carver was there as well, and he was pointing a gun at them.

Skye silently, climbed down the shelfs, until she was right on top of him. Skye jamp on top of him and took him to the ground. Luke quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at Carver, while Skye got up and stood by his side.

"Where's Alvin?" Rebecca asked.

Skye looked at her with sadness and symphany. "He's dead."

"What?" Rebecca exclaimed. Sarah held Rebecca's hand.

"What should we do with him?" Nick asked, gesturing towards Carver.

Rebecca said from behind them, "We should kill him."

"We're not going to do that, we don't just kill people," Nick said.

"We should tie him up," Sarah said.

"Thats a good idea," Luke said. "Do we have any - "

Luke was cut off by a gun shot, which hit Carver in the knee, while another hit his other knee.

Luke looked around to find the shooter. It was Carlos.

"He deserves to die," Carlos said, a gun in his hand.

Carlos walked over to a table, which had tools on it. He picked up a crowbar and said,"I think you should leave."

"Dad what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Get her out of here," Carlos said. "I need to deal with him."

"We don't have time for this," Coulson said.

"Then leave," Carlos said bitterly.

Nick went outside with Sarah, while FitzSimmons followed.

"You don't have to do this," Skye said.

"Carlos, dont do this,"Luke said.

"You guys should leave," Carlos said. "Luke, Skye, get out of here."

"We're not going anywhere," Skye said.

"You need to leave, you dont have to see this," Carlos said to Skye.

"She's seen more than you can imagine," Carver said from the floor.

"Shut up," Luke said to Carver.

Ward looked at Luke.

"Let's go," May said.

Skye and Luke followed them outside, while Rebecca stayed.

Infected were walking out of the tree line, there was a lot of them. Gun shots were coming from the roof, attracting more infected towards the other camp members. Carlos and Rebecca came out.

"There's thousands of them," Simmons said.

They killed a few infected then covered themselves in their blood. Slowly they walked into the herd of infected. And as Jane said, the infected couldn't tell the group for one them.

Sarah stayed behind Carlos as they walked throught the herd, she was shaking and clearly scared.

"Skye, help me calm down Sarah," Carlos whispered.

"Sarah, it's going to be -"

Skye was going to say okay, but everything suddenly went bad. When Carlos whispered, the infected heard it, and started attacking him.

"DAD!" Sarah screamed, but it was too late. He was already dead.

Sarah screamed, alerting the infected.

Infected started to attack them.

"Sarah run!" Skye said, killing the infected with her axe.

Sarah did exactly that, she ran into the forest.

When Skye killed some of them, she saw Nick who was being attacked by a walker. Skye ran to him, but the walked bit his wrist. Nick tried to push it off, but the walker had a good hold on him.

Skye hit the walker in the head with the axe, killing it.

Nick looked at his wrist, then looked at Skye, horrified.


	15. Challenge

"We're safe," Simmons said, catching her breath.

The team had gotten away from the infected. They found a safe place to rest in the woods.

After a few more moments, Fitz noticed something or someone was missing. "Where's Skye?" He said.

"What?" Coulson said. Fitz was right, Skye was gone and no where in sight.

"And Nick?" Rebecca said.

They all looked at each other.

"They cant be...?" May didn't want to finish that sentence.

"No, I bet they're safe, they couldn't just be..." Carlos didn't want to say "dead" but it was a possibilty that no one wanted to consider.

"Hopefully, they're making their way to the meeting point. They cant be..." Coulson didn't want to say it either. He hadn't even said a proper hello to Skye. He knew she wasn't dead, she can protect herself, hopefully.

"If they're together, they are probably safe, but I want to see for myself," Luke said. He dispersed from the group, making his way to the meeting point.

_She can't be dead. She can't be. She's probably safe with Nick. I just hope they're okay, _Luke thought to himself while he was walking away.

_Skye knows what she's doing. She's alive. She has to be,_ Ward thought to himself, following the others.

For they're sake, lets hope she is.

...

Skye and Nick made a run for it into the woods. They eventually got away from the infected, but at the same time, lost their group.

Eventually they were safe, but thats when Nick started to freak out.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. "Shit, shit, shit."

"We have to get you to a doctor," Skye said.

"Whats the point," Nick sat on a rock. "I'm screwed."

"There has to be another way," Skye said. But she knew there wasn't. Anyone who got bitten, was done for, except for her and thats about it. "We have to find the others, they couldn't of gone far."

"While you were gone, we said that we'd meet up at a battle site now so far away from here," Nick said.

Skye noticed that there was a hint of afraid in Nick's voice. He was clearly afraid, I mean who wouldn't be.

Skye knelt down in front of him. "We're gonna find a way to save you. There has to be a way," Skye said, looking up at him.

He nodded.

Then they left.

...

"I really hope she's okay," Simmons said to Fitz.

"She's tough, she knows what she's doing, she's going to be okay," Fitz said, then giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Ward listened to their conversation from behind them. He was hoping the same thing.

Luke started to walk next to FitzSimmons.

"So how do you guys know Skye?" Luke asked them.

"We used to work together, in S.H.I.E.L.D," Simmons said.

"Wait S.H.I.E.L.D? Didn't you guys get labled as terrorists after HYDRA infiltrate you guys?" Luke said.

"Yeah, but before that, we were on the same team," Fitz said.

"So, how do you know Skye?" Simmons asked.

" About 3 weeks ago, we found her unconsious in the woods, all bloody and weak," Luke said.

"Wait what?" FitzSimmons said in unison.

"Yeah. We took her in. And I guess she's been with us ever since," Luke said.

"How did she get like that?" Simmons asked.

"She said that her camp was attacked and then she escaped," Luke said.

"So, how close are you two?" Simmons asked. She knew there was something between them She saw that at the lodge.

When Simmons said that, Ward started paying extra attention to their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Luke said, looking at the ground.

"Come on," Simmons said. "I saw you guys at the lodge together, dancing and dont forget the little smiles you guys gave to each other." Simmons smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about," Luke said, embarressed.

"Oh, really," Simmons smiled, then carried on walking.

...

"How long?" Skye asked, tired.

"About 2 more miles left," Nick said.

Skye wanted to take it easy with Nick. He didn't show it, but Nick was terrified. That bite on his wrist meant game over and he didn't want to turn into one of those things. He would rather die.

...

"I see the site!" Sarah shouted from the small hill.

"Really?!" Simmons ran up the hill.

"Are they there?" Rebecca asked.

Simmons looked around at the empty field. She turned to them and shook her head. Coulson and May looked at each other.

Ward took a step back and leaned against a tree.

"They have to be coming, they have to be," Rebecca said.

"Just face it, they're not coming," Paul said.

"Wait! I see them!" Sarah said.

They ran up the hill, to see Nick and Skye walking out of the tree line.

Simmons ran to Skye and put her arms around her. Skye responded by hugging her back. Simmons held a tight grip on her.

"Hey, um Jemma? I cant breath," Skye said.

"Oh, sorry," Simmons let go of her, smiling.

Luke came over and hugged Skye and Nick.

"Dont do that ever again. You guys scared me," Luke said.

Luke let go but noticed something was wrong. Skye and Nick looked at each other.

"Whats wrong?" Luke looked at them.

"Luke I..." Nick started.

"Tell me," Luke said concerned.

Nick couldn't find the words to tell him, so instead he showed him. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bite on his wrist.

Luke's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no no no, you can't be," Luke looked up a Nick. Luke gulped. "When?"

"A few hours ago," Nick said.

The others arrived.

Ward looked at Skye, looking for anything wrong. He sighed, she was alright. _Good she's alright._ But she had symphany in her eyes as she looked at Luke.

"Whats going on?" Rebecca asked.

Luke didn't answer, he only turned away, wiping his face with the palms of his hands.

"I'm infected," Nick said.

The moment he said it, everyone looked at him in surprise. May took her gun out and pointed it at Nick.

"Woah woah! What are you doing?!" Skye said.

"You heard him, he's infected," May said. "Soon, he'll turn into one of them."

"But we still have time! We can figure something out!" Skye said.

"There's no way you can help him now," May said, she came closer to Nick with her gun.

Skye stood in front of Nick. Making May point her gun at Skye. "There's, always, a way." Skye said.

"She's right, we still have time to figure something out," Simmons said.

"May, put the gun down," Coulson said.

"You got to be kidding. You should all know that if you get bitten, theres nothing you can do about it. Thats the way it is," May said.

"Maybe thats your way, but I don't give up on my friends," Skye came closer to May, challenging her.

For a few more moments, May stared at Skye. Then she put her gun away.

"Fine. But if he turns and kills us, don't blame me," May said, backing off.

**What did you think of that? :) I really wanted to write a chapter when Skye kind off challenges May when they disagree, so that was so much fun to write! And the part when Simmons (kind of) confronts Luke about his relationship with Skye. I wonder what Ward is thinking right now? Hmm guess we'll see. **

**And I know I'm not really good at writing long, poetic sentences. Its just when I keep on reading a long paragraph I get really bored, so I try and right it, kind of fast paced I guess and I know most of you dont like that but it just helps me when I write! So sorry :I**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	16. We're family

**xoxo**

"So, whats the plan?" Skye asked Coulson when they finshed making the fire. They were alone.

"Theres a SHIELD facility 20 miles north of here," Coulson said, poking at the fire. "SHIELD agents are there, with their families. That were I was a few days ago."

"Why were you at Carver's camp?" Skye wanted to ask him that question ages ago, but it was now when she finally got the chance to ask.

"It was a cover," Coulson said.

"A cover for what? Were you investigating a murderous physcopath?" She said, referring to Carver.

"Carver had nothing to do with it," he looked at Skye.

The night had decended upon the sky, making the air cold. Tonight the red moon was full. It was slightly red and orange against the pitch black sky.

"We were trying to find you," Coulson said.

"What?" Skye said.

"There was reports of a girl at Colarado University 9 months ago. There was also pictures. One of them was you." Skye looked at Coulson. "We all knew we had to find you."

Skye listened to Coulson.

"I was at Carver's camp a few months ago. Thats were I posted May, I was hoping that she would see you. But I didn't know that Carver was so ruthless and unkind. Now 3 months later, I find FitzSimmons in the woods running. They said that you were in trouble with a guy named Carver. That's when I made my way back to the camp, to find you and your friends being threatened by him." Coulson took Skye's hand. "I am so sorry that I didn't find you sooner. You wouldn't of been in there if I did."

"This isn't you fault," Skye said. "The only one to blame is Carver and he's dead. It's over."

Coulson smiled, she always made him happy.

"I missed you," Coulson smiled.

"I missed you too," Skye hugged Coulson and he hugged her back.

"Now we have new problems to deal with," Skye said when they let go of each other.

"Like Nick?" He asked.

"Yeah," Skye looked over to Nick and Luke.

"We're gonna get through this," Coulson said, knocking Skye back into reality. She looked at him. "You know why?"

"Why?" Skye smiled.

"Because we're family."

**Aww. A little Father Daughter thing. Thats what I love about them! See ya in the next one! xoxo**


	17. Thank You

**Here's a update on who is still alive! - Coulson, May, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Nick, Luke, Rebecca, Sarah, Carlos and Skye! xoxo**

They finshed setting up the tents, and sat on the logs that surrounded the fire. The tents circled the logs, making a big circle of 8 tents.

The sharing plan was this -

1 - Coulson

2 - Rebecca

3 - May

4 - Fitz and Ward

5 - Carlos and Sarah

6 - Nick

7 - Simmons and Skye

8 - Luke

Nick had to have his own tent. He only has until tomorrow at the least. Luckily the fever hasn't set in yet, meaning he has a little more time.

Coulson went over the plan for tomorrow. In the morning they would set off to the SHIELD facility, 20 miles away. Meaning it would take all of tomorrow to get there.

Eventually some people started to go to bed. Rebecca was the first to go, followed by Carlos and Sarah. Then it was Fitz, Simmons, Nick, Coulson and Luke. Leaving Skye and Ward, who were patroling around the area of the camp.

"I'm glad to see that your okay," Ward said to Skye, his hands in his pockets.

Skye looked up at him.

"Coulson told me why you guys were at Carver's camp," Skye said.

"Yeah," Ward said, looking down.

"Thank you," Skye said.

"For what?" Ward asked.

"You stayed with that asshole so that you guys could find me," Skye said. "I guess I feel the need to say thanks. So thank you."

"No problem," Ward said, a little smile on his face.

They walked around the camp again then had a little look around the woods. They tried not to go to far from camp.

Skye was walking with Ward behind her, when she tripped over a broken log and fell. Ward quickly grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

"Thanks," She whispered.

His hand was on her waist and the other was on her back. While her arms were wrapped around his neck.

They looked at each other. Slowly leaning in, Ward kissed her.

At first the kiss was sweat and slow, then he backed her up against a tree, deepening the kiss. Skye moaned in his mouth while their tounges explored each others mouths. He slipped his hand under her shirt, to the small of her back. Ward groaned in the back of his throat when Skye started to tug at his hair. When they parted for air, Ward started to kiss her neck, he softly nibbled at her pulse. He started to kiss her again, this time more slowly. They wanted to savor this moment. Then, when Skye tugged on his bottom lip, he added more pressure on the kiss. Eventually, when they parted, they were gasping for air.

"Skye?" Simmons said from the tree line.

Ward quickly let go of Skye and Skye wiped down her clothes, to put them back to their place.

"Yeah?" Skye walked up the hill towards Simmons, who was just outside the woods.

Ward stood there for a moment, processing what just happen. Then he started to make his way back to camp.

**Well well. I guess you didn't see that coming! xoxo**


	18. Fine

**Heres the next one! xoxo**

The next morning they started to pack up their stuff, then they headed off to the SHIELD base. Throughout the entire morning, Skye and Ward didn't say a word to each other, they didn't even look at each other, which didn't go unnoitced from Coulson. He knew something was up.

Nick's fever had set in, making him weaker. Skye kept on going through different sincarios in her head. She knew there was a small chance that he would survive. But that small chance, was the one that kept her hoping.

After 20 miles worth of walking, they had finally made it to the SHIELD facility. They were greeted by Maria Hill and Trip.

"We need your help," Coulson said. He moved sideways to let Maria see Nick, who was being held up by Luke and Skye.

Maria saw Nick's bite. "Coulson, can I talk to you for a moment," Maria and Coulson walked a bit away from the group, before turning to him."What do you think you are doing? He's bitten, he's a danger to this place."

"I know, but there has to be a way to help him, or at least slow down the infection," Coulson said.

"You and I both know, that boy doesn't have a chance."

"But we have to try, and like you said , we have to find away to beat this virus," he said, copying the words she said to him only months ago.

She folded her arms, and thought about the situation.

On one hand, he could turn and infect the other survivors. He is a danger to this place, the only safe way to end this is to kill him, right here, right now.

But on the other hand, they could try and help him and maybe at the same time, find a way to end this once and for all.

Those were her options.

After what seemed like forever, she finally said her answer, "Fine."

**Sorry for a super short chapter and that I haven't uploaded in forever! Thanks for putting up for me! xoxo**


	19. Knowing

**Here we go! xoxo**

Nick was being half lead, half dragged to the infermory. He had fainted, Skye and Luke were dragging him across the SHIELD base's hallway. It wasn't long until they had reached the infermory and set him on the table.

"Fitz, get me some antibiphoxin," Simmons said, checking for Nick's pulse.

After a few moments Fitz came back with a bottle and a syringe needle and handed it to Simmons. She put the contents of the bottle into the syringe and injected it into Nick's arm. Simmons checked Nick's pulse.

"His heart rate has slown down, but I don't know how long I can keep it like that," Simmons said to the others.

Luke and Skye looked at each other, they both knew what was next, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Rebecca took Sarah out of the room, while Coulson, May and Maria went to Maria's office.

Luke and Skye stood in the doorway. "What's now," Luke said, looking at his unconsious friend on the table.

Skye looked at Nick, "Whatever that needs to be done," Skye looked back at Luke.

"What if...?" Luke didn't want to finish that sentence, no way in hell he would kill his best friend. He looked down to the ground.

Skye understood what he was saying, she went through the same thing.

_Boston city hall. 14 months before..._

_"No no no no no. No, your not doing this to me," Skye said in tears as her friend layed across the floor. "You can't die on me," Skye weeped by her friend's side._

_"You know what you have to do," Riley said in a weak, raspy voice._

_"There has to be another way," Skye said, tears streaming down her face._

_"You know that there is none," Riley said, her eyes half closed._

_Drops of blood stained Riley's shirt. She was pale and her eyes were red. She was dying and about to become what she never wanted to be. She was going to become what she had killed, and at the same time, something that has killed. She never wanted that. _

_Riley gestured towards the gun in Skye's hand, "I don't want to become one of those things," she said._

_Outside, army trucks and guards had circled the hall. Their torches shinned through the old windows, iluminating the dark hall. The skye was pitch black and the air was warm._

_"You need to go," Riley said._

_"No, I'm not going anywhere," Skye shook her head, not wanting to face the fact that Riley was right._

_"If they catch you with that bite on your arm, they will kill you," Riley said._

_"I'm not leaving without you."_

_Riley took the gun out of Skye's hand and stood up. "Go."_

_"But..."_

_"Go," Riley said. "I'm dead anyway. Go!"_

_Skye walked backwards, tears in her eyes, towards the stairs. _

_"Goodbye, Skye," Riley said._

_"Goodbye."_

_Skye ran up the stairs, with her ruck sack, wiping tears off her face and jamp out the window on to the roof. She collapsed onto the ground as she heard gunshots coming from inside._

_Oh god, she thought._

_She pushed herself to the wall and put a hand on her mouth to help her not scream._

_Her friend, the only one she trusted in this whole world, was dead. She was dead and she was never going to come back, never._

_And it was all because of her._

Skye, Luke and Ward followed Trip into the room where all of the survivors were. He opened the double doors, to reveal a massive hall that was full of people.

"Some of these guys have been here for weeks," Trip said. "Some even for months."

"Most of these people are family or friends of the ex-agents, some are just people that we have found," Ward said.

"Skye?" Said a voice.

Skye turned to see a blond teenager standing with her arms by her side, and her hair up in a bun with a old, dark green baseball cap on.

"Anna?" Skye recongnized the teen. Anna lived at the camp where she lived at with Joel. Anna looked up to Skye, even though Anna was 18. When they were outside camp, Skye would always look after Anna. Skye was like Anna's big sister.

Anna broke into a run and hugged Skye, which Skye, gladly, returned.

"Hey," Skye smiled.

Anna hugged Skye tighter. "I thought you were..."

"I know," Skye and Anna let go of her. A thought, quickly struck Skye. If Anna was here, then the others are probably here as well. "Are you with the others?" Skye asked.

Anna nodded, "We're all here, well the ones that made it," Anna added, sadly.

_Joel._

"Is Joel here?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, he's with the others," Anna took Skye's hand. "Come on."

**Sorry that it's another short chapter. I've been packing for a school trip and I'll be gone for 3 days so I promise you that before I go I will give you a nice long chapter! xoxo**


	20. A Reunion and A Death

**Here's the next one! xoxo**

Anna led Skye to another room that looked like the exact same one they were in before, the only difference was that this room had a little bit less that the other.

Anna led Skye through a crowd of people that she recongzied as her old camp mates. Anna let go of Skye's hand when they made it to the other side of the room.

Joel was talking to another person, with his arms folded. When the person left, he turned to see Anna and Skye.

"She's back!" Anna exclaimed dragging Skye closer.

"Joel!," Skye smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him.

Joel laughed and said, " I knew you were alive, I knew it."

For the next hour, Joel and Skye chatted about what had happened over the last few weeks. He said that they found this place by accident, but SHIELD took them in. They've been here ever since. Tommy and Maria were alive but Tommy had been hurt, he's still in the infermory. Skye told Joel about her finding Luke and the others and that horrible camp and at the same time, revealed that she used to be a agent. She also told him about Nick, that he was infected and that he's in an unstable condition.

After a few more hours of catch up with her old camp mates, she left to go check on Nick. He was still in bad shape. Luke was also their, but he was asleep on a chair next to the table that Nick was lying on.

That was when she was called to Hill's office.

The door to the office was already open, with Coulson and May sitting across from Hill. Skye leaned against the wall. She knew that whatever Hill was going to say, it was going to be about Nick.

And sure enough, it was.

"Nick's condition is getting worse, you that, right?" Maria said to Skye.

"Right," Skye replied.

"And you know that he isn't going to make it," Maria said.

Skye took in a breath. It was time to face the truth. "Yes."

"So, I'm guessing you and your friend have a plan to... help him," Maria said, trying to avoid the word, "kill".

"We know what we have to do," Skye said slowly, looking down.

"Then I expect that what your planning is going to happen soon?"

"Yeah," Skye said.

After a few more moments of silence, Hill spoke up. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way."

"I know," was all Skye could say.

A few hours later...

Nick had woken up, but was still weak. He had become pale, which reminded Skye of what Riley looked like before she died.

Luke, Skye, Simmons and Rebecca crowded around Nick.

"Don't...let...me...become...one of those things," Nick said weakly.

"I won't," Luke said.

Half an hour later...

They took Nick into the forest and laid him against a tree.

Almost everyone was there, Luke, Skye, Rebecca, Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, Ward, May, Joel (Even Joel never met Nick, he was still there for Skye) and Maria Hill.

Luke had the gun in his hand and was shaking. He didn't want to kill his best friend. Nick and Luke are like blood brothers, you couldn't seperate them, even when they where kids they were like that, and to him, that will never change.

Nick was still awake and alive, but barely. It was his time to go, Nick kept on reminding himself.

Luke had said his goodbyes to his friend, but not without tearing up.

Luke held up the gun in the direction of his friend. The gun was rapidly shaking in Luke's hand.

_This isn't fair, _Skye thought to herself. _He shouldn't be forced to do this._

After a few more moments of Luke not pulling the trigger, Skye walked over to Luke and took the gun from his hand.

"Skye?" Luke whispered. She noticed that his face was red and that he was almost in tears.

"I'll do it," Skye said.

"Wait-" Luke started but Skye cut him off.

"Rebecca, get him out of here," Skye said to Rebecca. "He shouldn't be the one to do this," Skye whispered to herself as Rebecca took Luke away.

The others looked at Skye, surprised about what she had just done. When Luke was gone she walked over to Nick and knelt down.

"I am so sorry," Skye whispered to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"This isn't your fault," Nick breathed about.

"It is. If I didn't show up, this would never of happen," Skye felt guilty.

"If you didn't show up," Nick said, "We would all be dead."

Skye looked to the ground.

"Look after Luke for me," Nick said.

"I will," Skye nodded.

She stood up, took 2 steps back and pointed the gun at Nick. One single tear escaped from her eye as she pulled the trigger.

**xoxo**


	21. Trapped

**I promise that this is going to be longer! xoxo**

4 months later...

They had settled in to the base nicely. Even though Nick isn't here. It did take them a while to come to terms with his death.

Skye had everyone she cared about here - Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, May, Luke, Rebecca, Joel, Sarah, Anna and in some weird way, Ward.

Skye really hasn't thought about Ward, even though they have exchanged in conversation but it hasn't really been about anything that has to do with Them.

Ever since their kiss in the woods, they haven't really been alone together.

Once a week, Skye, Ward, Luke and a couple other ex-agents, went out hunting. Which so far has been a great success.

Except for the whole Ward thing, everything was normal with Skye, minus the fact that there was still infected scattered around the world, but apart from that, everything was fine.

Skye and her team, were hunting in the woods.

"Did you hear about that new quarantine zone in Californa? Hill says thats where we're going once winter is here," said one of the ex-agents, Sam.

"Yeah, I heard that's where the other survivors are," Luke said.

"And theres none of that military bullshit around," the other ex-agent said, Mike.

"Good because I can't take those bastards, they piss me off," Sam said.

"I've actually never met one," Luke said.

"You lucky bastard," laughed Mike.

The coversation went on, with Skye and Ward walking behind them, in silence.

Half an hour later...

After a half hour of bad luck, they decided to split up. Luke and the other ex-agents went together, which left Skye and Ward to go together.

Ward climbed over a broken tree. He held out his hand to help Skye. She put her rifle to her side, took his hand and climbed over.

"Thanks," Skye said once she gained back her balance.

"No problem," Ward replied.

Skye and Ward didn't know what to say really. Lets just say it was really awkward and yet Skye felt safe with him, she always did. Skye and Ward knew that Ward would do anything to protect her, he just couldn't put it to words.

They walked some more before sitting down and taking a rest in silence.

Ward broke the silence, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Skye answered.

Skye stood up to leave.

"Wait," Ward said from behind her.

She turned to him.

"Someones watching us," Ward went for his rifle, but out of no where, someone punched him.

"Ward!" Skye ran towards him but she was grabbed.

A arm wrapped around her neck, making her unable to breathe. Eventually she passed out along with Ward.

1 hour later...

"Where are they?" Simmons said.

"We don't know," Luke said.

"They could just..." Fitz couldn't think of a good reason why they were gone.

"We have to find them," Simmons said.

"It's night now," Coulson said. "If there not back by tomorrow, then we will search for them."

They all agreed. But at the same time, they were all extremely worried about Skye and Ward.

Skye woke up to the sound of chains shackling. She was standing up but her hands were chained above her. Ward was across from her, awake.

She moaned in pain. Her head hurt like crazy and blood was running down her arm.

"Ward?" She whispered.

Skye finally came to her senses. They were in some kind of basement or celler. The walls were made of stone, it was damp with dried blood across the walls and floor.

"Skye," Ward breathed out.

Ward's top was off, revealing his bare chest, but their was new cuts across his chest which were oozing blood.

Skye's jumper was gone, revealing her black vest. She was covered in mud and her own blood.

"Where are we?" Skye asked.

"I don't know," Ward said.

"What happened to you?"

"The guys who took us, lets just say that they don't like it when you smart mouth them."

"They did this to you?"

"Yeah."

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

"Aaah your awake," came a voice outside the cell.

A man walked in, about Ward's age, with 3 other men.

He walked up to Ward. "How are you feeling after your little interogation session," the man said in a cocky tone.

"Never better," Ward said sartasticly.

Skye struggled in her chains, which turned the mans attention to Skye. "I'm sorry, I'm Clancy. And you are?"

Skye didn't answer.

"Not a big talker huh," Clancy walked closer to Skye.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Ward warned. The closer Clancy got to Skye, the angrier it made Ward. He wasn't going to let a sick bastard like Clancy touch Skye. His Skye.

"What's it to do with you?" He looked at Skye and Ward who were looking at each other. "Aaah I get it," Clancy walked up so he was right in front Ward. "Your in love with her," Clancy said quietly.

Skye looked across at Ward.

Ward gave Clancy the death stare.

"I see," Clancy glared at Ward. "But there are more important things at hand," he turned to them both. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone. A girl. About a year ago she was in Boston, but she was bitten. And believe this, she never turned."

_Oh no, _Skye thought. He was talking about her. The others (except Joel and Tommy) didn't know about Skye's "condition". She thought it was too dangerous to tell them. She knew that she had to tell them eventually but she was held back at the thought that they would throw her out, even though they never would.

"It's believed that she is immune to the virus," he turned to Skye. "She's about your age I guess and she was with a friend when it happened. Remind you of anyone?"

_He's playing a game_, she thought. He already knows its Skye, he just wants to hear her say it.

"You might be wondering "why do we need this girl?". Well let me answer that question, we need her to destory the antivirus," he said.

"Why would you want to destory it?" Ward asked.

"Because if this antivirus does get out and starts to cure people, then it would interupt our "big plans"," he said.

"What "big plans"?" Asked Skye.

"Oh I can't tell you that, all I can say is, the world with never be the same," and with that he left with a creepy grin on his face.

The morning after...

"They're still not back yet," Simmons said to Fitz.

"Dont worry, Coulsons prepairing a team to find them," Fitz reassured her.

"But what if they're already..." Simmons didn't finish her sentence. She put a hand over her mouth to hide the sobs that were escaping her.

Fitz pulled her in for a hug, "Ssshh," Simmons cried into his shoulder. "Skye and Ward know what their doing," he cupped her face. "They're going to be find," he put a reassuring kiss on her head and carried on holding her.

But they didn't know how much trouble Skye and Ward are really in.

**Now that's the last chapter for a while and saddly I'm putting this story on break for while so that I can plan for future chapters. But you never know, I might post in a sneaky short chapter or I might write a one-shot. Thanks guys who has been reading this so far! I'll will see you in a little while. xoxo**


	22. It's not going to end well for any of us

**Hey guys! Here's a sneaky short chapter for you all!**

After Clancy left, Skye took a moment to breathe and think about what just happened.

_Big plans? _Skye thought to herself. _What big plans?_

But that wasn't the only problem Skye had to deal with. If Skye and Ward didn't find a way out of here, that son of a bitch will kill Skye.

"Are you okay?" Ward looked at her, weak from his wounds.

Skye nodded, "I think so."

"We have to get out of here," Ward said, his eyes half shut.

Skye noticed that he didn't look so good, Ward was struggling to keep consiousnes, and Skye could see it.

_"Your in love with her," Clancy said quietly._

Skye shook her head, hoping to clean the thoughts out of her head, but it failed.

"What do you think he's planning?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, " Ward said. "But what I do know is," he looked up at Skye. "It's not going to end well for any of us."

...

And what was he saying about creating a Antivirus? Is it possible? Could there be a cure to end all of this mess? To save mankind? To save all of us?

**Well like I said, it's a sneaky short chapter! Honestly, the only reason I wrote this is because I'm having writers block for the other stories that I'm writing. **

**So this is a little preview for the second part of my story! It's just a little teaser for whats to come!**

**And if you guys have any ideas for the story or my other ones, feel free to PM me or write it in a review! But I really need some ideas though!**


End file.
